Falling Dusk: Renesmee's Story
by StillAintBovvered
Summary: Jacob imprints on Renesmee right? Well don't they deserve a love story!
1. Preface

I didn't know that I could be the cause of all this. It was devastating to watch them hurt my baby. I growled but couldn't move in any way. I was restrained by some sort of physical shield. None of my mother's doing, I was certain of that. I hissed at him, the young boy who held her, my daughter. I continued my gesture of rage and frustration, only to realize that I wasn't alone behind the barrier. I looked to my left to see my family, feeling helpless for the first time in their lives.


	2. Juniors

Chapter 1: Junior

I woke up to the bright light shining through my entire room. I looked around for the source of the light, to find Alice, smiling brightly, next to my window. "Good morning, sunshine," she exclaimed. She was wearing a blue dress that cuts off at the very tip of her knee. Her hair was straight, instead of the usual spikes. I continued searching for the digital clock, which read 5:30am. I let an exasperated groan slip through my lips, only to heard Emmett's laughter shake the entire house. "Edward and Bella are taking too long so I decided to explain for them-," Alice continued to babble on until she was interrupted by my excited squeal.

It was my first day of school. But not just any school, high school. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, pulled on a black skirt with a flower pattern. I found my favorite hot pink shirt, hung over the arm of my chair, with a note saying, "Hey Nessie, wear this today please. It'll look good with the outfit you're wearing. Love, Alice." I remember her and Rosalie bought me this shirt on my 5th birthday. I'm a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire, so I grow really fast. I looked about 16 years old right now. I learned even faster. I'm smarted than most adults, and escaped death twice. She told me I would wear it on a special event. And today was a special event, my first day of school, ever. I wore some black pumps and a matching hot pink purse. And to top it all off, I wore the locket Mama had given me when I was a baby. I was later than I realized. I ran out of my room, eagerness consuming me.

"NESSIE!" My dad was very impatient with me. "We have to go now! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" He always knew how to get me up and running. We were all going to school, we as in Edward (my dad), Bella (my mom), Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and myself. "You know the story right?" Over protective dad, I said in my head. "You better believe it," I heard him mumbled. I forgot, my daddy the mind-reader. He knows my every thought, unless mama shields me.

I didn't eat much for breakfast, just some chocolate. Chocolate, I thought to myself. It was one of the few things that don't taste like mud to me. I left earlier than the others, driving by myself. Everyone else is allowed to drive fast. But why couldn't I? My overprotective dad, remember? When I got to school, I parked in the very back, not knowing where to go. My yellow Porsche, or Alice's, was the only car there. Hmm, I must be early. Daddy arrived seconds after me with everyone else in his car. "You never answered my question," daddy pointed out. What? Oh, yea the story. "Ok," I took deep breath. "Carlisle and Esme are my parents. You, Alice, and Emmett are my brothers and sister. Bella is your girlfriend and adoptive sister. Rosalie and Japers are also my adoptive brother and sister." I quoted that easily in one breath. "Good," mama smiled and sighed somehow at the same time. She was very confident in me. All of a sudden, she disappeared, along with daddy. "Where-" Alice interrupted me. "They went to get our schedules. We're all entering as juniors this year. And we'll all go to the same college for 4 years. And then we'll probably stay on the down low and move again."

I sat on the rim of daddy's Volvo joking around with Emmett. "Hey, wanna do something fun Saturday?" Emmett knows me so well. "Sure! What?" I glanced suspiciously at his when a huge smirked shot across his face. "Let's hunt together, just you and me. Okay? Maybe this time we can hunt a grizzly bear." Oh no. Daddy will kill Emmett if anything happens. The last time I hunted something with claws, let's just say it wasn't pretty. "But daddy will read our minds and find out." I sighed. More disappointment. Worse than having to wake up.

"Do you know that song that he hates, by Rihanna and Akon?" "Um, Emergency room," I guessed.

"Yea. That one. Just sing it in your head all day when you're around him and he'll leave your thoughts for a while." I smiled at him. Uncle Emmett was the only one who always voted on working against daddy. He being a mind reader and all sucks all the fun out of it. That also reminded me why daddy doesn't like the song, "Emergency Room." It's about a boy cheating on his girlfriend and she says he's gonna be in the ER. I like it, but daddy refuses to let me listen to the music now.

I giggled at the thought of deceiving daddy. I know I'm too young for this, but I felt the adrenalin rush through my veins. "Sounds like fun. But stay really close to me, please." I had the same singsong voice from when I was a baby. "Of course, Nessie," he said grinning. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you after last time." We both shuddered at the thought. Daddy and mama were back now. They had all seven schedules in their hands. "Let's go," mama smiled.


	3. Classes

Chapter 2: Classes

Thanks to daddy, I had someone in all my classes. First period, I had world history with Jasper. We always sat in the back right next to each other. We never paid any attention to the class. We whispered to each other, too low for any of the humans to hear. "What's this about you and Emmett after school today?" Crap. He must have heard. "Emmett wants to go hunting with me. Just to talk about the boys here and how they're gonna react to the way I look." Wow. I'm so good at lying. He began to talk but luckily the bell rang. I was out the door when I saw mama waiting to take me to my second period class.

My second period class was Advance Language Arts. Like Jasper, mama and I sat in the very back, still not paying attention. I was doodling aimlessly inside the margins of my paper. Mrs. Garret must of notice because she called on me for an answer, which of course I got right. She didn't call on me for the rest of class. The bell finally rang. I was eager to find out who I was going to class with next and I got up and ran a little too fast for human pace. Mama was staring at me with wide eyes. Luckily, no one noticed. I walked slowly into the hallway and saw Alice waiting for me. Well, duh. My next class was choir.

I would say third period was the best day so far. The choir teacher, Mrs. Williams, is very nice and teaches us at our own pace. Though, Alice and I have a fast pace. "Hello, I am Mrs. Williams. Are you new students?" Alice answered before I could even think about what I was going to say. "Yes. I am Alice Cullen and this is my fraternal twin Renesmee Cullen. She looked down at me. I was a little bit shorter than Alice. She must have known what she was thinking, "All three of us are different sizes. I developed a rare disease that causes me to have proportional dwarfism. Renesmee is growing fine, but our twin brother, Edward, hit a growth spurt. So, he is fairly taller. Not by much, though. I do not believe he is taking this class. You may see him in the hallway." She shot a dazzling smile, just like I do when I want something. Mrs. Williams nodded and began to teach the class.

I've should of known we would both be put as sopranos. Our high sing-song voices would match the pitch easily. We had a lot of fun. Passing notes and singing an octave higher than the music. But we somehow managed to sing low enough. I met a girl in that class. Her name was Isabella, just like my mom's name. She had a twin brother. Creepy, his name was Edward. "You and you're brother have the same name as my brother and sister." I had to point that out. I mean, what if she was impersonating us. "Oh, really? Our parents named us after Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." She answered like she knew them from a long time ago. "What are your parents' names?" My curiosity got the better of me. We just met. It's not very formal to ask them what their parent's names are. "Angela and Ben." Huh, I should ask my parents about them. She showed me a picture. I had photographic memory, so I could show daddy and mama the picture.

The bell rang for third period to end. Alice was at my side in a second and we walked out the door, surprised to see who was waiting there for me.


	4. Who Let the Witch Twins Enroll

Chapter 3: Who Let the Witch Twins Enroll?

I walked out the door and saw my worst nightmare. Jane and Alec were wearing normal clothing and had books in their hands. Their eyes were still bright red. Mrs. Williams nearly had a heart attack looking at them. "Contacts," the both answer simultaneously, with their sing-song voices. Alice glared at them with hatred. "If anything happens to her at all-" Jane interrupted her. "No need to fret. We have no intentions of hurting Renesmee. Her mother is another story-." "Jane dear, we mustn't hold grudges. We are here on a mission." I didn't really care about what they were saying. I carefully eyed the clothing they were wearing. Jane was wearing a baby pink dress that cut off about 2in above her knee. She had on pink high heels to match. Her brown hair was longer, hanging straight down past her shoulders. She had a handbag, pure black, hanging off her left shoulder. She did have her ears pierced but no earrings, just holes. They stood out on the paleness of her skin.

Alec looked much the same, just that he was wearing jeans and a gray, tie-dye t-shirt. He had on black Nike shoes and a black jacket. Both of them were still wearing their Volturi Crest. *(.com/fans/Andreacodelyoko/gallery)

We walked silently to my fourth period class. Mrs. Jackson had a very bad reaction to the color of Jane and Alec's eyes. I'm sorry to say she did have a heart attack. She was on the ground screaming and all of a sudden silent. I saw Jane from the corner of my eye, smiling a smirk while the ambulance drove away.

We were forced to sit in the class till the bell to lunch rang. Jane and Alec were constantly trying to convince me to join the Volturi. But as usual, I simply refused. It was very boring for all three of us. Slow fragile humans, I thought to myself. To our amusement, Alec and Jane took turns torturing people with their 'gifts". The bell finally rung and we were dismissed to lunch.

The second I waked outside, I saw Mama, Daddy, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper waiting for me. Uh oh, what did I do, daddy? He didn't answer me at first. He just kept his eyes on Jane. Daddy? Daddy can you hear me? "Mama, quit shielding me. Daddy won't answer me." I was mad now. I wanted daddy to answer me. What was wrong? "I'm not shielding you, honey. I don't know what has gotten into your father. Edward? Edward?" Mama couldn't get a hold of him either. The hallways were empty. Everyone had gone to lunch. Emmett and Rose exchanged confused glances. I was tired of this. I grabbed Jane and Alec's arms and pulled them with me, leaving the others behind.


	5. My New Friends

Chapter 4: My New Friends

I stalked out of the hallway, dragging my new best friends with me. I don't know what was up with daddy today, but we were just having fun. Nothing happened. We walked into the cafeteria together. "Thanks for the save; your father was really starting to freak me out." Alec was murmuring too low for normal humans to hear. "I don't know what I did to upset him already," Jane was thinking to herself. "I've actually been really nice considering I despise your mother and all." Jane hated my mother. She was immune to Jane's power, the illusion of pain. "If I could hurt her just once..." While Jane trailed away in thought, I just sat there and nibbled on my chocolate. I saw the rest of my family walked in from my table with only Jane and Alec. Daddy had his pokerface on. Rah rah rah ah ah. Rah ma rah ma ma Gaga oo la la. Want your bad romance. He shot me an annoyed look. Sorry, Daddy. I love you. He continued to glare at me. I was angry all of a sudden, but Jasper wasn't doing it. "Jane, what are you doing here?" My voice came out stingier than it should of. I was trying to ignore daddy and the others. "Well, Aro believes that Alec and I need vacation days. We are also here to research your life pattern. Aro would be pleased to hear about you and the werewolf boy." Jacob? How did she know about Jacob? Speaking of Jacob, where was he? I haven't seen him for at least a week now. Oh gosh. We talked aimlessly throughout the period. Finally the bell rang to go to fifth period.

Rose was in my 5th period science class. Mr. Pierce greeted us the second his eyes caught Rose. "Hello, Mrs. Hale. Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Please have a seat anywhere you like. Like in my other classes, Rose and I sat in the back. Just then, Jane and Alec walked through the door. I heard Rose let out a low growl. I touched her cheek, "Easy Rose. They're my friends now." She looked at me with disbelief. "Your friends," she hissed. Lucky enough no one noticed. Jane looked at her with an apathetic look. She and Alec took the two seats across from us. "What are you doing?" Rose was hissing in a low voice that no human could hear. Jane merely smiled while Alec answered her question. "Ask Nessie. My sister very hates repeating herself." I touched Rose's cheek and replayed the whole thing from when Alice and I left third period to right now.

I sat there, eyeing Rose trying to see if she comprehends what I was showing her. "Oh, well it must be between Aro and Edward. Alice must have seen it in a vision. I'll find out if it's the last thing I do." She was silent the rest of the class. She actually paid attention to Mr. Pierce. Jane, Alec, and I passed notes with no meaning, mostly random drawings. Mr. Pierce called on me for an answer; I looked deep into his eyes when I gave him the answer, trying to use my powers from a distance. He didn't seem to notice.

A whole 55 minutes in that class and I nearly died. I glance at the clock impatiently, unit the bell finally rung. Jane and Alec got up at the same time waiting for me to join them in the hallway. I glanced at the schedule in Jane's hand. "You have the exact same classes as me." "I know," Jane's voice was now full of feeling. She was trying to blend in. I thought she was doing a fairly good job at it. We all walked silently to our sixth period class.

Gym. All these slow fragile humans will be no match for us. Emmett was in this class, along with Isabella and Edward, but not my parents. I decide to call them Izzy and Ed. They had the boys and girls separated. But today we dressed out and sat on the bleachers to socialize. Emmett, Jane, Alec, and I sat on the very top row in the far corner. "So I wanna know what's up with you and the dog." Jane was smiling her angelic smile. I stared at her in shock. How did she know about Jacob? "Um, he's my best friend, that's all." Emmett's booming laugh startled me. It didn't seem to bother Alec. "That's not what Edward thinks." He continued laughing. I didn't get his comment, until Alec and Jane laughed with him. Then it hit me. "Shut up Emmett!" I felt a snarl build up in the back of my throat. This, of course, only made him laugh harder. A sudden wave of calmness went through my body. Jane and Alec leaned back against the wall, their laughs turning into giggles. And Emmett's booming ruckus came to a complete halt. He actually looked sick. "Cut it out, Jazz," he mumbled. The coach blew her whistle and we all went to the locker room to change.

I had seventh period with Edward, (my dad this time), which was the perfect opportunity for me to ask him why Jane and Alec were here. We had office aide, we didn't do much. Mostly answered the phone and let people inside the building, who didn't look like total creeps. "Daddy," I mumbled, too low for the secretary, Mrs. Cook, to hear. "Why are you mad a Jane and Alec?" He sighed; I heard a growl build up in his chest. "Aro sent them on vacation and asked Carlisle to babysit. They'll be living with us until we move again." He kept his eyes on the book he was reading. "Wuthering Heights," I asked, amused. I thought he hated that book. "Seven whole years with Jane and Alec," I thought. Daddy was growling now, way too quiet for even me to hear. But I was sitting in the same chair as him, there was only one chair, and I felt the vibration. I decided now was the best time to change the subject. I reach up to his check and showed him the picture of Izzy and Ed's parents. A small smile grew across his face. "Angela and Ben got married after all." Who, I thought. "They're friends from high school, Bella's friends when she moved to Forks." I wondered if Jane and Alec have any other friends. Daddy let out a huff.

Several minutes passes. I was reading the book while daddy randomly turned the pages. He got up, and I did at the same time. The second I grabbed my bag, the bell rang. We both walked out to the cars, everyone already there waiting for me. Alice and Jasper were riding with me today. I climbed into the car and dialed a number on my phone. I wanted to talk to my favorite person in the world right now. My Jacob.


	6. My Little Angle

Chapter 5: My Little Angle

Jacob

My phone was buzzing. I was sitting in my car, headed to the place of my favorite person in the world. My Renesmee. "Hello," I forgot it was ringing. But my heart skipped a couple beats when I saw the name on the caller ID. "Hey Jake," I heard her sweet, sing-song voice answer. "You wanna do something tonight?" Of course I would. I'm heading to her house, aren't I. "Sure Ness, what do you wanna do?" Probably cliff diving. It's her favorite thing in the world. "Let's go for a walk. I wanna talk to you about something." I gasped with enthusiasm. Is it true? Has she finally figured out that I love her more than a friend. "Sure!" Oops, I answered that with a little bit too much excitement. I heard her perfect little giggle, a high-pitched peal of bells. I couldn't help it; I had to laugh with her. "Hey, I'm going hunting this afternoon, so come over whenever you want. Aka now." "I'm already on my way there," I answer her. "Okay, see you in a few," she said between giggles. "Love ya, Ness." "I love you more." "No way!" "Sure, sure." She mimicked my voice perfectly. I laughed and I hung up the phone. I was way too excited. I started speeding. In a 50 mph zone, 60, 70, 80, 110, 140. I was at 195 when I heard a police siren behind me. "Oh crap," I mumbled. I closed my eyes till I heard a familiar voice at my window, calling my name. There was a hint of surprise in his voice. "Charlie," I let out a sigh of relief. "Jake, you do know you were going about 200 mph, right?" I laughed. He stared at me in disbelief. "Jake, you and your friends honestly need to be more careful. I'm going to call Billy about this. You know that, right?" "Yeah yeah, I'll just give him my usual excuse." I could feel my huge grin on my face. He raised his eyebrows. "And what might that be?" His question was more of a demand. Not exactly. His voice was lighter than usual. "That I'm going to see my favorite girl in the world." I think that was a laugh, or a frustrated chuckle. "Well, drive slower. I think Bells would die if she found out you were in a car wreck." "Oh come on Charlie. She's much tougher than that." Considering the fact that she's and vampire and knows I that I heal fast. I didn't say that out loud though. He would then be sentenced to life as a vampire or the Volturi would kill him. Also he would mutter, "Need to know." Just then his radio started shouting his name. He ran back to his car and drove off, shouting into his radio.

I finally made it to Nessie's house. At human speed this time. She opened the door before I even got out of the car. She ran to me and embraced me into one of Emmett's bear hugs. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Let's go," she said pulling my arm. I followed her for about 1 and 1/2 steps when there was a shrilly, high-pitched voice come from the house. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are not going anywhere wearing that outfit!" I could tell it was Alice. I liked her outfit. She looked, just wow. She must have seen my confused expression because she replied, "I wore this to school today." Oh, yea the psychic treated Nessie and Bella like her Barbie Dolls. I looked down to see Nessie had already let go and was inside. I saw Edward waiting for me at the steps. Oh crap. What did I do now? "Nothing Jacob, I just need to talk to you about something." "Okay..." I was really scared now. The last time we had a talk was when I was at his house after nearly being massacred by the Volturi. "Jane and Alec go to our school now," he said in a flat, monotone voice. "What!" Oops, I almost yelled that. "The witch twins are going to school with Nessie and you're allowing it!" I was furious now. He just sat there like he didn't care. But I could see in his eyes, the burning man, like how he felt when Bella was pregnant and dying. "She wants them to stay. More than just 7 years. I don't know what has gotten into her, but Jasper says she loves them. And they have no intent to hurt her. Carlisle and Aro already discussed that." Seven years? That's way too long. They shouldn't be here at all, especially with their talents. "Jacob, one more thing," I stared at him, ready to be torn apart more. I felt like I was going to die knowing what that evil little girl could do to her. "Jasper thinks-," he sighed. He looked like he was dying to know the thought at all. "What," I managed to choke out. "Jazz thinks that Renesmee-," He put his face into his hands. Just then Nessie walked back outside. "Hey Jake, we can go now. Sorry about that. Alice just wants to have a little fun." She glanced at Edward. "Daddy?" He looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing's wrong sweetie. I just have a headache from listening to Emmett's thought. He's singing that song I hate." She smiled and walked to me. "Ready?" "Sure, sure," I managed to choke that out, too. What was he about to say? About my Nessie. What was she thinking? What was she gonna tell me? Emmett came out then. "Let's go, Ness." We ran deep into the forest. She followed Emmett a long distance away, till he got irritated and carried her. I had to run at my full pace to keep up. We began to slow down as the blur of green began to clear. Then next thing I saw was my baby being thrown 50 feet into the air.

I saw her fall, laughing on the way down. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, no one there to catch her. I nearly died knowing I wouldn't make it there on time to save her. I calmed down after I saw her land on the huge deer, breaking her fall, breaking its bones. She happily fought the deer, though it wanted to run away. She wasn't satisfied, so she decided to drink it. "Nessie," Emmett's voiced boomed throughout the trees. She ran towards the direction of his voice, I followed next to her.

I glanced around the even smaller clearing we arrived at. There was a suspicious cave right in front of us; Emmett was standing in the darkness. "Well let's go," he announced. Nessie sprinted towards his voice, but was stopped when I grabbed her arm. "Renesmee Carlie Black! Have you gone completely insane? Where the hell are you going?" She stared at me, hurt by the way I snapped at her. "Hunting with Emmett," she explained, her voice was barely a whisper. I regretted ever yelling at her, cursing at her. She looked like she was about to cry when her uncle pulled her away. "What did you call her," he demanded. I staggered back, confused by his tone and expression. "Renesmee Carlie—," I began, but he cut me off. "Black," he finished darkly.

I replayed the conversation, or more like scolding, over and over in my head. Renesmee Carlie Black? The name was wonderful to hear in my head; sugar sweet. I shot her an apologetic look, but her head was buried into Emmett's should, which was soaked with her tears. He carefully set her down and tackled me. "She's not yours! Wait till Bella and Edward hears this." I growled at him. "Well why the hell would you take her Grizzly hunting. Do you want her to die? Are you trying to make me kill myself?" Emmett pinned me down, but didn't say anything. Instead, we heard a high-pitched scream that cause every bird on this side of the forest to leave. "Emmett, let's go now." She shot me a hurt/angry/what-the-hell look as they walked away.

Emmett

Renesmee wouldn't talk to me at all. She dragged me all the way to First Beach. The treaty was lifted since Renesmee and Jacob's imprintment? I think thats what you would call it. We sat down in the sand and stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Em, if I'm trying to impress a guy, what should I do?" I stared at her in disbelief. She wanted guy advice? "Be your-self, Ness. I'm pretty sure he'll like you." "Really Em?" She loves HIM? After when just happened like 20 seconds ago! I nearly threw up at the thought. She finally understood what imprinting meant. "Nessie, are you talking about Jake?" She was confused. I could see it in her eyes, Bella's eyes. Then comprehension flickered across her face. "Oh not Jake! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—Not Jacob!" She blurted out several times. What the hell? "Who," I demanded. She flinched at the sound of my voice. My eyes widened as she said his name.

Jacob

Emmett eventually brought Nessie back to the clearing. She began to babble about random objectives until he gave her a stern look. That's when she began speaking, for real this time. I was shocked. She loved that witch. That witch that tried to kill her seven years ago. How could she! I've been taking care of her since the day she was born. Wait, was this the warning Edward was trying to tell me? That she didn't love me more than family? I started shaking. Oh no, I was going to phase. I got up and started to take of my shirt. "Jake?" Tears were forming in her eyes. I took off my shoes. "Jake, no." She was literally sobbing now. I ran into the woods, took of the rest of my clothes and phased.

Renesmee

I had hurt him. Telling him I loved someone else. I don't know why I love Alec so much, but something made me. I was sobbing watching him run off and phase. I must have made him angry. I was running through the woods. Not running after him, but home. I was at least 3 miles away now. "Daddy," I cried in my head. Not a cry of despair, but a sob of sadness.

I finally made it back to the house; Daddy was on the step waiting for me. He stood up the second he found out I was crying. I ran straight into his arms. "Nessie, what happened?" I touched his left cheek, his smooth skin, and showed him everything that happened. "I knew about that. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't find the urge to, and you came out. I'm so sorry honey." He was sorry? I'm the jerk face little girl who he raised and blows him off by loving someone else. "No you are not," he bellowed. I looked up at him. "Daddy I feel so bad." Just then, mama came out. "Edward?" She could probably tell that I wasn't in the mood for talking. We were sitting on the steps. I was cradled in Daddy's arms. "Jacob," he replied, giving her a meaningful look. She didn't understand. She walked down next to us. I touched her cheek, later mama. I promise. With that, she walked inside the house, saying nothing.

Sam Uley

I heard Jacob sobbing in my thoughts. 'Jacob?' 'What?' 'Are you okay?' 'No.' 'What happened?' 'She doesn't love me.' 'Renesmee?' 'She loves that blood-sucking witch twin.' 'Alec? I wondered how he knew, but realized he must have known from my thoughts. 'But why?' 'That's what I wanna know.' There was a long, awkward silence. 'Jacob, I wanted to tell you that Emily and I are getting married in one week.' I felt a sudden burst of joy rush through Jacob. 'Really Sam? That's great!' I hate to break the news to him. 'Jake, I wanted you to be my best man. But um-,' 'Just spit it out, Sam.' 'Emily wants um-' 'Sam.' 'She' wants Renesmee to be her Maid of Honor.' There was a long silence. 'Jake-' 'No it's ok. I'm back at Billy's, I'll phase back later.' Then there was silence.

I walked inside our kitchen door to see Emily cooking. "Hello Sam." She smiled, happy to see me. She always worried about me patrolling. Women. "Hey Em," I kissed her gently on her ruined lips. Then I sighed. "What's wrong?" Always concerned. Women. "My best man and you're Maid of Honor are fighting." Her eyes widened with disbelief. "What? But Jake imprinted on Renesmee. Isn't it supposed to be impossible to fight?" I didn't know the answer. I sat down on our bed. I noticed she was wearing the same dress she wore on our first date, dark red, with sparkling sequences. It was knee-length. She looked amazing. She sat down next to me. "Go to sleep honey. Forget about what you heard. We'll talk about it when you wake up." She was using a soothing tone. I laid back and drifted into a long slumber.


	7. Round One

Chapter 6: Round One

I sat with my brother, Alec, in the Cullen's spare bedroom. They had a twin-sized bed on the south wall. For Renesmee, I believe. I was listening in on the dog's conversation with Edward before Renesmee left to go hunting. What was so hard to tell him? That Renesmee thinks he stinks like the rest of us do? I would think she loved that thing. She spends all her time with him, doesn't she? "Jane," Alec must of saw my concentration. He had other things on his mind besides dogs. "Are you well? You seem… distraught." I loved how he was always concerned for me. "I'm fine," that was a total lie. "I'm just thinking, what is so bad that they can't tell that mongrel? I mean Jacob?" He sighed, "Why don't we go hunting? We'll find out whenever Nessie-" I heard a snarl from Edward downstairs. "I mean Renesmee," he corrected, "comes home." Bella was upstairs in a flash, Edward followed behind her. "I'll go with you," she volunteered. She turned back to Edward, "Alone."

We ran deep into the woods, opposite of the Reservation. Edward stayed behind. He wasn't happy about it, but he does anything to make Bella and Nessie happy. I followed the scent of elk until we found a clearing of at least 40. Alec and I used our powers to hunt; we also helped Bella, though I can't stand her. Once we were finished, Bella turned to me. "Use your power on me," she commanded. I stared at her, dumbstruck. "Please," she added, a little more pleadingly. "Will Edward kill me?" I didn't trust her just yet. "No," she smiled. "I won't let him."

Bella crumpled on the ground, not making a sound. She had her eyes squinted shut and nails digging into the earth. "Stop," she gasped. I obeyed her; afraid she would tell Edward later. Without difficulty, she stood up and… smiled? "Wow," she turned to my brother. "Alec?" He glared for about 45 seconds then Bella's eyes went blank. A huge grin spread across her face. Alec finally stopped, "Ha," she stared off in thought. "Let's go." Alec ran next to me, giving me a questioning look. I mouthed I don't know to him. I stopped abruptly when we got home; home, sounds funny. The dog was back, and wasn't happy about something.

Bella was just as alarmed as I was. I could feel Alec lock his jaw. He must have noticed that Jacob made me uncomfortable. He stepped in front of me, protecting me from the wolf, which was shaking uncontrollable on the couch. "Jane," Edward was speaking directly to me. There's a first. "Come sit next to me and Jacob." I walked slowly, in human pace, around Alec, never taking my eyes off Jacob. Alec tried to get back in front of me. "Alec, I suggest you stay where you are," Edward said almost guiltily. The dog was growling now. "She's my sister," he hissed through his teeth. "Alec," Edward was speaking calmly and softly compared to the growls that filled the house. "Jacob is angry with you, not your sister. I assure you that she is safer over here and you are safer over there." I stared at Edward, then Jacob, back at Edward., then my brother.

Alec

What? It was mad at me. For what, protecting my sister? "Alec," Edward had a firm grip on Jacob's shoulders. Where was the strong vampire? "Renesmee loves you," he said bitterly. I looked at Jane, whose expression was awed. "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and he's pissed because she thinks she loves you." I thought about it for a while. Me and Ness, why? "I don't know. This was her choice, though I extremely oppose to it." He shot a pained look at Bella. "You let them what!" She ran out the door, Edward following behind her. "That's ok isn't it," Jane chirped. I haven't seen her so happy since we were human. "No," Jacob growled. I leaned into a crouch.

"Everyone calm down," a voice instructed. I looked at the door, surprised to see Carlisle home so early. "I spoke to Aro about this. Chelsea is why Renesmee thinks she is in love with Alec." Oh. Of course. Chelsea can either loosen or tie bonds between people. "Renesmee should be back to normal now. Jacob's mood enlightened immediately. Renesmee came running down the stairs and straight into Jacob's arms. "I'm so sorry," she was crying again. I took Jane's hand and ran back upstairs to our room.

Renesmee

I was relieved. Jacob wasn't mad at me anymore. It was just the Volturi trying to get me to join. I loved Jacob. "Can we go for a walk?" I has to ask and make things right. "Sure, sure, whatever you want." I glance at Esme, who nodded. That brightened my day completely. "Let's go." We ran back down to La Push. I sat down on the sand, and he sat next to me. I played with his hand burying it in the sand. "You know Jake; I actually knew it wasn't right for me to love Alec." He sat there and stared at me silently. "Well I knew that because you're the first person I wanted to ever, um, ever," I could say it so I leaned over and kissed him. "Do that," I whispered

He stared back at me with a huge grin on his face. "I love you too, Nessie." I smiled, he understood. "You know, I have some good news for you." What? What could be more important than me telling, or showing, Jacob I loved him? "Emily wants you to be her maid of honor. They're getting married in one week. And I'm Sam's best man." Oh. My. Word. "Jake that's great!" He put his hands on both sides of my face and he kissed me. I thought I would die if he stopped, but her did when we got a call from someone. Ring ring! "Hello," I was too dazed to say anything else. "Hello Miss maid-of-honor!" Alice. "You and Jacob come home right now so I can measure you and get your stuff ready!" Alice has been able to see me and Jacob better as she grew more close to us. I didn't want to leave. "But Alice," she cut me off. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are coming home right now! I'll send Emmett and Jasper on you! Even worse, I'll tell Edward what you and Jacob just did!" Jacob and I laughed. But mine was a frustrated laugh. "Yes ma'am," and I saluted to the phone. "Great," she squealed and all I hear was the dial tone.


	8. Not The Only Two Getting Married

Chapter 7: Not the Only Two Getting Married

Jacob and I made it home. Alice ran out the door picked me up and ran up the stairs before I had a chance to say hello to everyone. She measured me and scribbled numbers everywhere. By the time Jake had walked inside the house, Alice was already measuring him. She scribbled down a couple of numbers, and turned to me. "Nessie, go play with your boyfriend, I have work to do." I marveled at the thought for a minute. Alice will be Alice, I thought. I heard my dad laugh from the couch where he was sitting next to Bella. I sat down in between them. "Hi Mama. Hi daddy." "Hi sweetie. How was it?" I touched her cheek and showed her why Alice was attacking me with measuring tape. I showed her our little talk on the beach, but not all the gory details. I mean, I want a little privacy. Mama smiled down at me, well we were about the same height, so she smiled at me. "You and Jacob go upstairs, you have school tomorrow. You can spend the night here." Edward, I have to call him that so I don't accidently say daddy at school, raised his eyebrows at Mama. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. She was projecting her shield. Edward smiled and got up. They left quickly, like something more important had come up. And of course they wouldn't tell me.

Jacob and I were in my room. I was half asleep on the bed and he was reading me a book. It was called And Then There Were None. I loved this story. "Mr. Justice Wargrave, stroking his lip and looking quite passionless and inhuman, said: 'We have now dealt with the second killing, and have established the fact that no one of us can be completely exonerated from suspicion.' Jesus Ness, do you even know what all these words mean," Jake asked. "Duh silly," I replied. "I go to school." I had to be up early tomorrow morning, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I finally fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I remembered was Jake whispering, "Love you, Nessie. More than you know." "No way," I mumbled back.

The week flew by so fast. I couldn't believe it when the wedding day arrived. I was sitting in Alice's over-sized powder room while she and Rosalie were debating on wearing something Edward would allow or not. I was thinking about if I should eat there. I would eat the chocolate cake. I loved chocolate. I was thinking about hunting before we left. "Not today, honey." Edward scared me. "We have something we want you to try." Daddy ran up with some dark red juice, a sandwich, and a little salt shaker with a reddish powder. I eyed him carefully while daddy sprinkled the little red crystals all over the inside of the sandwich. "Eat," he commanded. "Ewe. No daddy." He narrowed his eyes at me, and put his pleading face back on. "Please." I reluctantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

Edward

I watch her eyes widen as she chewed the food slowly. It tastes like blood, she thought. I knew she would like it. Carlisle and I had done some research through Nahuel and Hulien. We still owed them for saving us long ago from the Volturi. Nahuel's sisters had moved in with them since Joham, their father, was executed. If we had a soul, I would believe that he would be burning in hell right now. I can't say what he did was bad, it actually saved our lives. "Edward," I heard a singing voice call, the most beautiful voice in my world. "We have to go. Jake is already outside in his Rabbit. Rose and Emmett are riding with us. Carlisle and Esme will ride with Alice and Jasper." How I loved my wife, Bella. Though she was a mental shield, I still loved how she would tell me exactly what she thinks. Hopefully she's not editing. I couldn't stand it when she was human.

Renesmee, I thought to myself. I glanced down at her and she was gone. She had finished most of the sandwich, must've of been full. But the liquid was missing 1/6 of a teaspoon, I could see with my vampire advantages. She took a little sip and ran for her life. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked outside, in my beige tux, and saw Jacob's Rabbit just now leaving. I heard her giggling as they left. What? I don't look that ridiculous. Shorty was the one who dressed me. Why were Jacob's thoughts so loud? I guess I could take it coming from her. He stopped to wait for the others to catch up. He began kissing Nessie. "Jacob," I screamed. "OUT!" They both laughed and drove off.

"Jesus Bells," Emmett was grinning. "Nessie scores more than you do a month." I growled under my breath. I let it go almost immediately. We climb into the car and Bella drove at full speed. "Wanna know something else?" She didn't answer him. She just stared out the windshield. "They'll probably get married after graduation. I bet they'll smash like 10 houses a week. That cottage Esme and Alice built you is still standing after 6 years." Bella was literally snarling now. She looks so cute when she's jealous. She made a sharp turn through the forest than hit the brakes. She was outside with Emmett's over-sized arm in her petty little hands. She threw him to the ground in an eight of a second. "You promised," she snarled. Rosalie jumped on her back. "Come on, Edward," she called without looking at me. "Grab her before Alice massacres us." Emmett had his hands behind his head, still on the ground. I walked to sit next to him. "Remember when Bella challenged you to that arm-wrestling competition," I saw his face flicker in three emotions. Smug, irritation, then his poker face was on. "Yea, I remember; she won only because she was a newborn. "Oh." He finally understood what set her off. "I totally forgot about that. But either way she's hilarious." I couldn't help but agree. "Ok. Now you grab Rosalie and I'll get Bella. I'm sure Alice would have a fit if we they showed up in shreds. Rose would too." Emmett ran full speed and grabbed Rose. They were in the back seat, but Rose insists on helping. Bella was growling at the car. "Alright love, Alice would murder Emmett if you two show up in shreds." She looked at me and put on a smug smile. "In that case-," she sprung at the Volvo, landing on the hood. I grabbed her in 1/16 of a second. I wrapped the seatbelt around her and drove the rest of the way.

"Now Emmett, apologize," I demanded. His laugh shook the entire car. "I'll apologize when hell freezes over." Bella rolled her eyes. "That can be arranged." I laughed at her, knowing she wasn't serious. "I'm serious," she defended. I stared at her like she was the dumbest woman on earth. "No," I stated firmly.

Sam was standing at the entrance when we arrive. "I was expecting you to beat Jacob and Nessie-," Bella's thoughts interrupted him. "So you guys call my daughter the Loch Ness Monster. What's the matter with you? Do you wanted me to call you Sammy and Emily Emmy? I can call Edward Eddie, too. Stupid nickname." I couldn't help but burst out laughing in the middle of Sam's speech. I glanced over at Bella who tightened her eyes shut, like something hit her in the face. Her shield recoiled, I couldn't hear her anymore. I sighed as we took our seats.

Renesmee

"OUT!" Daddy was yelling at Jacob for kissing me, again. We were driving down the road. The Volvo was right behind us. I glanced on more time into the mirror and it was gone. I snickered at the thought why. Emmett+Bella= fights all the time. He'll say the littlest things I don't understand and she'll nearly rip him apart. "What's so funny?" Jacob had super-sensitive ears. I reached up and touched his cheek. He guffawed loud enough for the kids at the park we were passing eyed the car curiously. I touched his cheek again. His mouth automatically formed a straight line. "Um," he seemed to have trouble getting the words out, without bursting in to laughter again. "I think that's a question you should ask your father. I'm sure he'll have fun explaining-" he thought for a minute. "THAT!" He exploded into laughter once more.

When we crossed the boarder line, he immediately stopped. We saw Sam Uley at the front entrance. "I thought the Cullens would've beaten you here. Jake, come with me and we'll get your tux on. Rachael, take Nessie to Emily please." I didn't notice she was sitting at the top of a cedar tree. "Sure thing," she called. She climbed down swiftly, like she had a lot of practice. We walked to Emily's backdoor, which led to the kitchen. I noticed all the windows were blocked. I reached up for her cheek, but immediately put my hand down. "Why are the windows covered?" "Oh um, Emily's room wasn't big enough for everyone to change in." That made sense. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, locking it. I didn't trust the boys at La Push.

I thought the ceremony would last forever. That preacher kept messing up. Paul leaned over Jacob and whispered to me, "Hey, tell your family yall can eat the preacher instead of the cake." I snickered when Jacob smacked him in the head. "Ok never mind," he said. "YOU can have him." I felt all the blood run from my face. I stared at Jake in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. "Paul," he growled. "He's joking." All of a sudden everyone was applauding. I guess we missed the "I do's".

It was a very traditional wedding. Emily and Sam took turns shoving cake into each other's faces. Sam removed something from Emily's thigh, with his teeth. I couldn't quite tell what it was. He threw the flimsy object, with a wink, straight into Jacob's face. Then, Emily had turned around and threw the bouquet right into my hands. Emmett and Rosalie burst into laughter. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle grinned. Daddy looked furious while Jasper was hovering Mama, who looked...pretty pissed actually.

The ceremony continued in a park. Jake and I snuck out a little farther for some privacy. We were sitting on a Bench-Swing, going back and forth back and forth. It was twilight. "I think Sam and Emily planned to throw the garter and bouquet at us." I turned to look at Jacob. "And if it was fate," I challenged. "Then I suppose I'm happy." We both jumped to cry of despair. "Seth!" There was a high female voice somewhere in the woods. Seth stomps out with a girl trailing behind him.

Jacob

"Then I suppose I'm happy." We both jumped to cry of despair. "Seth!" There was a high female voice somewhere in the woods. Seth stomps out with a girl trailing behind him. "Seth," she cried, barely a whisper. I turned my attention towards Renesmee. She was scared; she reached her hand out and grabbed mine. What could be scaring her so much? She showed me how Seth was shaking uncontrollably and Melanie was only two steps behind him. She started crying. Edward, Emmett, and Embry were out in a second. I started calling orders. "Embry take Nessie and Melanie away. Emmett and Edward, I might need your help with this." Embry picked them both up, Melanie on his back; Nessie cradled in his arms, and ran back to the party. Seth phased right there and then. With the bottle still in his mouth, he turned and ran. Phase or run on foot? I thought for a while. Screw the suit. Sorry Alice. I heard Edwards muffled laughter behind me as I phased.

'Seth?' No answer, time to use my Alpha voice. 'Seth Clearwater if you don't answer me right now-' 'What,' he growled at me. 'What the hell happened back there and why are you drunk. You might be the legal age but you still look like a 15 year old boy.' 'She's getting married ok! She's getting married to Charlie!' He seemed to sob a little. 'Sue, eh?' 'No Leah. Yes mom!' There was a long awkward silence. 'Where is Leah anyway?' Silence. He was human again. I wandered around the woods, following his scent surrounded by the aroma of a wine cooler. It took no time to find him. A dark tree shaded over Seth's body, curled up in a little ball, drink out of a paper bag. I phased back to human, luckily I had some sweat pants stashed in the woods. I pulled them on and jogged to rejoin Seth. "Jesus man you look like hell." I tried lightening the mood a little, but without any luck. "He didn't have the nerve to come down with her when she told us," he sobbed a little and took another long gulp. After about 2 seconds I ripped the bag away from his hands and threw it far into the forest, he would be too drunk to find it again. I pulled him up into my arms and ran back to La Push.


	9. LeeLee

Chapter 8: LeeLee

We waited for hours. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten o' clock pm. No sign of Leah. I sat in my chair and watched Seth crumple on the floor in front of me. Billy was sleeping. He was awake when we got home. I remember it like it was one minute ago. Those final words I couldn't get out of my head.

Flash Back

"Jake," Billy's croaked voice was just a whisper. He had a pained look on his face. He didn't like it when Sue is suffering. "Dad? What's wrong?" He shot a look at Seth in my arms, with my oversize sweats hanging over his feet. "Where is Leah?" I didn't know the answer. I just stood there, looking like an idiot. "Do you know this will kill Sue? Remember when you left the pack to protect Bella, and they followed you." I thought for a moment "Renesmee," he asked. I didn't remember him asking about her. That's when I realized Seth was trying to break my daze. "Jake," his voice sounded normal, "Nessie's here." I heard a little sneeze out in the blistering cold and wind.

Renesmee

I was too focused on the bottle in Seth's hand. It smelt good. Like human blood that didn't burn. I imagined the taste, bitter-sweet, just the right amount of spice. Better than chocolate, I was scared. What would the bottle do to me? It would make me like Seth. Drunk, Jacob had put it. I cried; I wanted to have some. But I didn't want to hurt Jake. The next thing I knew, I was cradled in Embry's arms, with a brunet girl, Melanie, Jake had called her. She had a thin face, tiny in size for a 15 year old. Black hair with brown highlights that passed her shoulders. She had light brown eyes, like chocolate. But my eyes were darker. She was wearing skinny jeans with pink high-tops over it. Also a pink shirt. Reminds me so much of Alice.

Before I knew it, I was at a table at the park, with Melanie sitting across from me, her wavy brown hair blowing in the wind. She looked like she was planning to make a run for it as soon as Embry looked away. Good luck with that, I thought. I watched her; she looked like the way Jake stared at me as a baby. A blind man seeing the sun for the first time, in this case a woman. Food was being served on a long line of tables. The middle table, across from where I sat, a dish from a memory, when I wasn't even born yet. Onion fish casserole. A wave of nausea hit me. I felt silky hands catch me before my face met the dirt ground.

The sound of hard pouring rain woke me up. My head was in Daddy's lap who was sitting next to Mama, his arms around both of us. I grabbed his hand and showed him Jacob running towards the woods after Seth. I was wondering if he was ok. He shot a quick glance down at me, nodded and called, "Emmett can you let us out?" He pulled over to the side of the road, me and Daddy, still in our tux and dress, hopped out. From the people on the sidewalk staring, we could have been twins. I laughed at the suspicious murmurs from the sidewalk.

As soon as we were out of sight, we sprinted towards Jacob's house. Although I am slower, he kept up with me, not wanting to leave my side for one split second. This reminded me of weeks after I was born. Alice and Jasper left us, and Mama and Daddy wouldn't leave me for a split second. These entire guests arrived, to save me. The line of black cloaks, wanted to kill us, and they killed Irina instead. I began to drift back into reality, acknowledging my surroundings. It was pouring down rain, the crystal drops were sitting upon our hair. A low growl slipped out from Daddy's mouth. He must have seen me remembering a bad memory. No one likes to talk about it. They love me too much.

We were at Jacob's house in 27 seconds. We slowed down and listened. Two heavy breathers were sitting in his living room; Seth was peering out the window. I couldn't help but sneeze; the rain had finally hit me. I don't get cold, but I can get sick from unfamiliar weather.

Jacob

I busted through the door and swept Renesmee in my arms. I breathe in her scent, sweet, but not as sweet as her father who was waiting by the door. "Why," I began to ask in my head, but he replied before I could finish. "She wanted to see you. You have two hours to get her home." He turned around and ran off reservation. I could her him lingering on the other side of the boarder, before he sprinted away towards his own home. I felt her touch my check, showing me everything that had happen since I left the wedding. I realized that when her visions shifted that her father was out of hearing range. I saw another wedding, on top of the cliff in La Push, where she loves to cliff dive. I glance around in the vision to see Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, and her entire family, including the Denali coven, vampires from the Amazon, the Irish coven, the Egyptian coven, and those creepers from Rome. I growled at the fact she found these "people" interesting. I heard a little giggle as she focused on Nahuel and Hulien, the two vampires that saved her life. Our heroes. The scene shifted once again, to Blondie playing the piano. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, the exact same she wore to prom. Back in the days where I didn't believe in the werewolf stories our elders talk about. The day Billy told me to break Bella's heart.

Edward was in a black tux, bringing someone down the aisle. I tried to see through the white veil. Whoever this was, she was wearing Bella's wedding dress, bouquet of cherry blossoms in her tiny pale hands. The vision became clearer as I compared Edward and the bride. Both were about the same height. Her bronze, curly hair hung down her back. Edward looked like the burning man once more. Bella was awed. Then, it hit me. I was the groom. I jerked away from her hand, shocked. How could she be thinking this? She six for God's sake! A flicker of pain crossed her face, followed by tears.


	10. Crushed Dreams

Chapter 9: Crushed Dreams

I watched thoughts shift through my daughter's mind. Bright, happy visions. I made it home, but was far out of her hearing range. I could vaguely hear Jacob's thoughts. They literally scream in my ears. Alice's urgent thoughts interrupted my concentration. Edward look! She screamed two octaves higher than usual. The ringing sound burned my over-sensitive ears. It was a vision, a flashback of mine and Bella's wedding.

Flashback

I was standing at the altar, waiting for Bella to finally be at my side. I couldn't see the dust mites, my eyes were weak, human eyes. I went straight to Alice's side. I saw the confusion reflecting on our faces. When Bella and Charlie were in sight-distance, I recognized the familiar face. It was not Charlie who brought the beautiful woman down the aisle. The vision scanned the audience, Rosalie at the piano, Emmett sitting beside her. Esme and Carlisle if the front row taking millions of pictures a second. Alice was sitting next to them. A bouquet of flowers in her hand. Jasper was sitting next to Alice. He showed no emotion, and I couldn't get a reading on his thoughts. But between Esme and Jasper, I was too shock to react, sat vampire Bella. I continued to scan the audience. The entire wolf family was here. Every vampire that came to witness and save Nessie all watched the bride walk down the aisle. Even the Volturi.

"Alice," I managed to choke out, but she shushed me automatically and focused harder. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Edward?" Bella was staring at me with curious eyes. But for the first time since 6 years ago, I ignored her.

The vision continued. Nahuel and Hulien stood out to me when she focused on them. I still owed them. Nahuel looked angry, staring at me with fury. A breeze, which managed to chill me, blew the brides hair to the west. The strange, bronze-red color struck me like lightning. Her curls bounced away to the man walking her down. I saw my own face, as Jacob had put it, the burning man.

Renesmee was wearing Bella's wedding dress, but her favorite flowers, Sakuras, were in her petty little hands. I looked down at myself. Bronze skin covered every inch of me. I seemed to be at an extremely high temperature for a vampire. Alice connected all the pieces. I was Jacob.

Vision Ended

Jasper quickly grabbed Alice. "Alice," he cried. Not a cry of anger, but worry. "Alice, what did you see?" He demanded. He glanced between the two of us and our private conversation. I scanned the room, Bella at my side, staring at me with curious, gold eyes. Rose and Carlisle were paying attention to our every move, deciphering what we were hiding. Alice turned to Jasper, who felt the worry from us both. Esme and Emmett came through the door immediately with Jane and Alec. The twins' eyes were finally beginning to fade to gold. Their crimson irises had disappeared. 'Edward', Alice urged once more. This time the vision shifted to another scene. Isle Esme. Alice cut of the vision. There was something she didn't want me to see. Or it was the vision she saw while we were on our honeymoon. "Edward?" I looked into Bella's eyes. "Alice had a vision," I began. "Of course," Rosalie hissed. "Tell us what she saw. I can't believe you would state the obvious and leave us clueless." Idiot, she thought. I coughed out a humorless laugh. "I can," Bella murmured." I turned to her, her gazed locked on mine. "It's nothing you need to worry about, love." I smiled at her, trying to dazzle her, as she once put it.

I was shifted into an automatic crouch, along with everyone else. We assumed it would be Jacob and Renesmee, but the sound was only one person. He surely did not let her walk home alone. I would have heard her thoughts by now. But these were ignorant, innocent thoughts. Obviously not Jacob's. Everyone turned their attention towards the door, where an unfamiliar scent was seething through. The room was filled with hisses from eight vampires.

He, or she, was human. I could smell some hint of immortality. Carlisle slowly approached the door, Emmett and Jasper following behind. He sniffed the door once and opened it immediately. We took a good look at the small figure before us. She seemed to wander aimlessly, with her hand out in front of her. Alec cut off her sense, until we knew who was waiting. Her pixie-like figure was smaller than Alice. Her light brown hair, in a semi-high ponytail, hung down below her waist in magnificent waves. Her skin was turning paler by the second. I heard Rosalie's thoughts admire her clothing. That dress is fabulous. Dark blue, knee length, and the white belt around her pull it all together, especially with her eyes. Her green eyes were oblivious to everything. She hissed in frustration. Her crouch showed a sign of vampire, but she was not one. Very little blood flowed through her veins. She was under transformation.

"Carlisle," Esme asked. "She's one of us." She continued to stare at the struggling figure, Emmett holding her down. "Alec, give the child her sense," Carlisle demanded. Only Jasper and I could feel his confusions. His theories were flooding through my own thoughts. He seemed to have caught on to my own. She flinched at Emmett's cold touch, scanning the room. Panic and anxiety was rummaging her thoughts. Her eyes widened for a second, but returned closed as she let out a high-pitched wail. Tears flew down her cheeks and her cry shook the house. Jasper sent many ways of calmness through her, enough to settle her down. "What is your name, child?" Carlisle asked in such a compassionate voice, but the rest of us, excluding Jane and Alec, could hear the stress leak out. "He-e bit me-e," she stated, ignoring Carlisle's question. He began to speak again when I motioned him to stay quiet. "She's going into shock," I murmured. "He-e said it would hurt-t. But-t-t-t-t" She continued sobbing. I heard a low growl outside; Jacob didn't recognize the scent either. "Emmett," Rose spoke. He moved from the door-way while Jacob brought Renesmee in, she was covered with her own tears.

I gasped as Bella and I ran to her. I tried to read her thoughts, she was thinking of that song again. Boy how can you lie to me. I thought you would die for me. I'm not acceptin, another apology. After three years imma let it go. Can't stand around cryin-. She cut off then.

Renesmee

I tried my best to ignore momma and daddy's concern for me. I started singing that song he hates. But I had cut of when It said, 'can't stand around cryin-,' I just continued to cry harder. Jasper calmed me down in a flash, enough for me to notice the green eyed girl staring at me. Emmett had a good hold on her. She smelt funny. "That's not nice," Daddy chided. "Do you want to go upstairs, honey," Jacob asked in a sugar-sweet voice. I nodded, so he took me upstairs.

I lay down on top of my covers. Jacob came and sat beside me. He rubbed my back, trying to sooth me, while I let the tears flow out. "Don't cry." He looked like he could cry to. "I want daddy," I stated. He looked shocked for a moment. "Can I stay?" I didn't want to look him in the eye. "Downstairs please," he sighed and dragged himself out. Daddy walked in and was hugging me in a second. "What's wrong," he whispered. "I-I w-want t-t-to marry J-Jake." He ran his hand through my curls. "Alice saw the vision honey. It was the best wedding you could ever imagine, on the cliff at La Push. But he doesn't want it, does he?" I let out a few more tears. "No," I finally said. Jacob didn't want me. He didn't want to marry me. He doesn't want us to be together forever. I was his imprint. And I loved him. I thought imprinting means he would love me passionately and never let anything go between us. I guess I was wrong. "Awe sweetie," he sighed. His kissed my cheek. "I need to go downstairs and talk to our visitor." I sat up and began to protest, but he cut me off and said not Jacob.

I listened closely to the conversation below. "Alice, do you see anything?" Momma asked. I could hear her scrunch up her little face in concentration. "Her name is Melissa Luna Vega. She's only six years old and she's from-," Daddy cut her off. "Forks," he whispered. "Charlie," Momma mumbled. "Would he know about her disappearance? We'd have to tell him; everything." I heard a growl from below. "No!" Jacob shouted. "Then these Volturi leeches will turn him into one too. Or they'll kill him." I let out a few tears. I didn't know much about the Volturi. I remembered them from when they sought to destroy me. I couldn't imagine them hurting Charlie. I wanted him to be one of us. I wanted grandpa to be a vampire and live with us forever and ever. "Shhh," Jasper murmured. I heard him cock his head to the ceiling. I tried to hide the tears and the noise so they wouldn't come up. Don't feel it, I chanted to myself over and over. I heard the whoosh sound as Jasper came upstairs, by himself for the first time ever.

"Nessie," he asked soothingly. "What's wrong? I doubt Edward was paying much attention to your thoughts." I sighed and let the words fly out of my mouth. "I don't want the Volturi to come and kill Charlie and the girl. I want him to be a vampire. I want him to live with us forever. I want the meet the girl too," I added at the end. "I know what you mean. But I can't do anything against Bella because Edward would rip my head off." "The girl," I asked, able to speak more clearly. "Then let's go," Alice was by the door. She ran me to the bathroom and gave me a new outfit. It was a light pink sundress with a matching headband. She let me walk around barefoot, even though she wanted me to wear these new pink flip flops she found.

I literally ran down the stairs, at full speed. I was hiding between Momma and Daddy. The girl's eyes were fading slowly from green to red. She looks as though she wasn't in any pain. Daddy, I thought. Why is Uncle Emmett holding on to her like that? She isn't going to hurt anyone. He huffed. "We don't know that yet. We're taking a few risks by even letting you down here." The girl gave me a strange look, like she knew me. "Renesmee?" She knew my name. Anyone could have told her. But the reaction from my family showed otherwise. Jake swooped me up and ran me behind Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. Momma and Daddy crouched, as if they were going to attack the girl. Jasper stood between them, trying to calm everyone down. I took a good look at the girl. Light brown hair, green eyes, and she looks like she's 7 at the most. I tried to remember her name. I thought of my previous friends from Forks. There was Katie; she was my toddler friend when I looked about three. Cameron; Rose and Alice were totally convinced he was my boyfriend when I looked four. He moved, and that's when the twins moved into his old house, across the street. Seresme and her twin; also known as Sissy and Missy, were my friends when we looked about five. We moved to Port Angeles a year later.

"Missy," I asked amazed. She smiled at me. And I had a sudden urge to smile back. Jacob growled and pulled me closer. "Jake," I looked at him pleadingly. He hesitantly let go, but Edward restrained me from moving any closer. "Daddy," I complained, only to get a gasp from Missy. "I thought he was your brother," she accused. I touched his cheek. Can we tell her everything? He sighed but nodded. I started from the beginning. From before I was born till now. She seemed to take the vampire thing pretty well. But I left out why I was crying. "What about Sissy?" I remembered her twin again. "I don't know where they took her. We were in an alley— we got lost while our parents were shopping. And these guys followed us everywhere. There were four of them. And they kept calling us sugar and baby." Momma and Daddy growled. Do you know them, I asked mentally. Missy continued without stopping. "There was a fifth guy. The most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He had brown hair, and crimson-gold eyes. He had this necklace on, in a shape of a V." Everyone turned their heads to Alec. The whole room growled. Jane, though she is smaller, stepped in front of Alec in a crouch. He pushed her aside and said, "It wasn't me. I've been here all day. And the only time I left was a week before the wedding with Bella and Renesmee to hunt." Missy scanned the room. Her now crimson eyes were more defined and understanding. "Who's that," she asked. "They weren't here the last time I saw you," she asked referring to Jane and Alec. "Family friends," daddy answered immediately. "Continue with the story." "The man was tall and muscular. He offered to take us back to the store. But we knew we shouldn't go with strangers. The lady took Sissy, and the man took me. This time, everyone glared at Jane and Alec. "It wasn't them." Daddy murmured. "It was Felix."


	11. Welcome and Warning

Chapter 10: Welcome and Warning

"Dammit, Jacob, quit thinking so much! We all know it's almost 1 AM," Daddy hissed. "No," daddy said. "Don't you know what you've done? With Charlie living so close now Bella will…" He stayed silent for a minute. "Fine," daddy backed away from the door. Everyone else followed. Felix, I suppose, walked inside with a beautiful women with him. He stood in the middle of the room, smirking at Missy. She stuck her tongue out at him, like a little child. "I see you found one. Now where's the other?" Everyone growled at him, including me. I've never growled before. It felt, good in a weird way. But of course, Jazz would treat me like a baby and send waves of calmness through me. Daddy grabbed my hand, a caution maybe. "Jasper," I wined, but was cut from the mean lady's musical laugh. "So how old is she," the mean lady asked crudely. "4? 5? She sure acts like it." This time the man laughed with her. I imagined them burning to ashes. "Mean lady," daddy asked, too quiet for everyone else to hear. "God you are a 5 year old." I giggled, which turned into extremely loud laughs.

"Gianna, Felix," Carlisle noted politely. "What brings you to our coven?" He smiled as he finished the last question, like they were friends we haven't seen for a while. "Cut the crap," Emmett yelled. "Have you lost your mind? You created a six year old vampire? It's your job to prevent this kind of thing from happening!" Felix and Gianna stood with a smirk and let Emmett ramble on for like an hour. Okay it was only ten minutes. He was boring me to death. That's something Em isn't good. Rosalie had to smack him everyone once and a while to make sure he didn't say something secret. "God bloodsucker shut the hell up already," Jacob yelled. I flinched every time Jacob yelled. He shot me an apologetic grimace as Emmett ran upstairs, grumbling to himself. Rosalie followed after him. I wonder how he'd do in therapy. Of course, Edward laughed at my thought. "Should we take this to a more appropriate level," Carlisle asked, looking at Jacob. "Right," he said. "Hey Ness, why don't we go hang with Embry and Quil?" I sighed; they were trying to get rid of me. "Fine," I turned to Alice and pouted. "It's set in stone," she said. I grunted as Jacob dragged me to his rabbit.

Jacob

I pulled up at Embry's brick house. It was similar to mine, but backwards, and across the lot. I helped Nessie out of the car and remembered she hadn't been here before, and Embry's mom didn't know about the pack. "Ness, Embry's mom doesn't know about the pack. You can't use your full speed or show her your power. Try not to think about saying anything about us. Kay?" She smiled and nodded, probably still mad I took her from the discussion. I reach for the doorknob when she slapped my hand, god that hurt. "Jake," she said sternly. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I sighed and rolled my eyes and gave her my best smile ever. She giggled as we walked inside.

"Where the hell do you go every night? Can't you be a good boy and stay home? First, you had to repeat a year of high school cause of this rebellious stage or something. And now you're never even home when I check on you at night. You cut your hair and you have a tattoo! Embry, I swear to god if you don't turn around and listen-," Dammit. I brought her at the worst possible moment ever. "I always come back, don't I," he yelled back at her. "That's not the point. You disappear at night. You jumped off a cliff. You follow that Sam guy like a little puppy. I don't care if the council says he's a good role model for you! He turned you into delinquent." He cursed under his breath. Nessie stood as still as a statue. If she didn't gasp at the next lines I would have thought she was frozen forever. "I don't even want you here anymore! I can't stand the way you act now. You're just a freak like the rest of your friends. Your over 20 and look like a 16 year old on steroids! I liked it way better when Quil and Jake use to come over and you would play Legos or something, but no. You have to act like a bitch and leave me worrying about you every night! I wish you weren't my son anymore!" It was silent, except for Renesmee crying, again. She grabbed my hand. 'How could she say that? Her own son, she hates him. What is he feeling? Jake…' she cut off a burst into tears. I watched her turn and run past the car.

"Ness! Nessie! Renesmee come back!" I sighed as I turn around to find Embry's mom, Dawn, standing in the hallway. "Jake," she whispered, tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry. You have to leave. And take him with you." Sobbing, she ran upstairs. I slowly turned the corner, but Embry wasn't there. I walked through his entire house. The kitchen door was open. He was running towards the woods, his mother watched from the second floor window. She gasped and sobbed as she watched her son phase.

Find Nessie or help Embry. Or maybe I should help his mom… I couldn't decide what to do. I groaned and decided to search for Renesmee. I jogged outside and looked in my car. I saw her run pass, but she could have come back. I sniffed the air and found her scent leading towards the beach. I ran at full speed. I needed to find her before Edward calls and looks for her. I don't think he would be happy about his daughter running around alone at 3 AM. I finally arrived at the beach, but she wasn't there. I searched again for her scent. She had made a U-turn? I followed it back to a cave, from when Emmett went hunting with us. She was inside; I couldn't see her through the darkness. I wondered why she would come here after what happened. I listened hard, hoping to hear her voice. Seth had the best hearing in the pack. "Renesmee Carlie Black. Renesmee Carlie Black. Renesmee Carlie Black," she repeated over and over.

I walked silently through the cave. I didn't know how deep she was in. "I wish I imprinted already. So I can leave. She doesn't want me," Embry sighed. I hear them both sniff as tears hit the cave ground. "She's wrong," Ness whispered. "Why do you think that? C'mon Nessie. You heard her. I'm a bitch and a freak and she doesn't want me. That seems pretty clear to me." He let out a few more tears, and took a long gulp out of something. "Because," she started. "You're not a, um, b-word. You guys are all freaks, but the good kind. Of course she wants you Embry, just not the new you." I smiled, triumphant. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the goodie two-shoes refused to say bitch. I love her.

"Embry, what are you drinking?" I could feel the anxiety. "Smirnoff, why?" I heard her sniff the air. "I want some," she exclaimed. I heard a whoosh as he tossed her the bottle. "Knock yourself out kid. It takes more than that for a werewolf to get drunk." I hear her unscrew the lid. "Em," I called into the darkness. "Jake," they both asked. Renesmee turn on a lantern. Why didn't she turn it on earlier? "Do you want your dad to kill me? Why did you run like that? I could decide to find you or help Em or his mom." I took a good look at her. She looked exhausted and fragile. Embry, on the other hand, looked tired, drunk, and depressed. "At least she knows her dad. My mom's been lying to me. She knows who he is. She should have seen this coming." I sighed. They were both depressed. Embry, his mom knows the pack's secret and hates his guts. Renesmee, I don't know why. "Let's go guys," I finally said.


	12. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 11: The Truth Revealed

"I don't know what to do, Emily. He kept the secret from me even though, and I'm his own mother!" I let out a few tears. My son phased into a horse-sized wolf and he never told me. "Oh Dawn, don't cry. The pack begged Sam to let you in on the secret. But Embry himself decided the secret was too important. You weren't from this reservation. I'm sorry." I huffed in frustration, gripping the phone tighter in my hand. "Don't be sorry, Emily. You did nothing wrong. He's gone. I yelled at him. I said horrible things to him. I—I want him back. I wish I'd never said any of those things. I said horrible things—I should have been a good mother and accepted his personality. He's out alone in wolf form and," she cut me off. "There's something you should know. When in wolf-form, they can all hear each other's thoughts. That's how it got around to me. Jared, Brady, and Quil came in looking like they haven't slept for days. And Brady is only 18 so Sam makes him go to bed by midnight. Quil sleeps when Claire sleeps. She always wants him to sleep with her because they're extremely warm. And Jared… we'll he doesn't sleep anyway. But they didn't want to eat. And they're always hungry. I asked what's wrong and they told me the whole thing. Next thing I know, Embry walks in with Nessie cradled in his arms half-drunk. I asked him where the hell he got the bottle and said from Ness. I have to kill that girl. But Nessie replayed the whole thing for me." I gasped and started hyperventilating. "Where is he now," I demanded. It stayed quiet for a moment. "He's passed out on my couch. But-" I didn't even let her finish. I slammed the phone on the receiver and grabbed my keys. I nearly tripped over his black Nikes in the hallway. I sighed; two days ago he had gray sketchers. I ran across the lot to Jacob's house. I didn't bother to knock. His house is the opposite of mine, so I turned left and ended up running into the wall. "Dawn," Billy called behind me. "I need directions to Emily's house," I blurted before he even said hello.

"Turn right up ahead," he said from the passenger seat of my dark gray Hamann Ferrari. I remember Embry gave it to me for my birthday 2 years ago. He's been working at a car shop in Port Angeles with Quil and Jake. The radio was playing 'Please don't go' by Mike Posner. Ironic, huh? "On the left will be a little forest path. It's the first house you see," Billy continued, giving me directions. I parked on the side in the grass. Jacob came out to help Billy's out. He froze when he saw me. I gave him a weak smile, which was more of a pout. Billy was already up the side ramp when Jacob realized he didn't need help. He ran inside, just as a small pale girl walked out on the porch. It didn't seem to hurt her when he shoved her back around, before glimpsing at me. "Jacob Black what has gotten into you," she scolded. "It's okay," she said softly. I didn't hear him apologize.

I sucked in a breath and walked up her steps, which were covered in pots of flowers. I looked around inside. The walls were a dark brown, the same color of the wood outside. A kitchen counter sat in the middle of the room like an island. There was a circular table with 6 chairs around it. In each of the chairs were some of the other kids who followed Sam. Sam, Leah, and Paul were on the right side, eating a plate of cookies, consumed in their own conversation. Either that or they didn't want anything to do with me when Embry wakes up. The other three, Seth, Jared, and Quil, were glaring at me, like I was not welcome. "Boys," Emily scolded. "Dawn is very much welcome. Seth, you should be more considerate like Leah." They all howled with laughter, including Leah. "Leah? Considerate? That's like saying you can't cook!" Jared chortled louder at his own joke. "I agree," Leah sided. "These guys hate me 'because I give 'em hell during patrol." I looked at Emily, to help me out of the conversation. 'Next room,' she mouthed.

I walked inside to see that pale girl again, kissing Jacob! She could be 17 at the oldest while Jacob is 22! But apparently that didn't matter. She was lying on the couch, with Jake on top of her. "It's alright," Emily's voice startled me. "They're soul mates. Trust me." This was an insane family. I looked over at the second couch, which was much smaller. Embry, shirtless as usual, was curled into a ball fast asleep. The dark circles under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept for day. I walked closer with my arm extended in front of me, afraid to touch him, when a high voice interrupted. "You shouldn't do that," the girl said. Her curly bronze hair was tied into a ponytail on the side of her head. She had on white skinny jeans with a red spaghetti-strap tank-top. Her white jacket, I assumed was on the floor. "Who are you to tell me that I cannot wake my son," I snapped back. "I am one of his closest friends. And last time I recalled, you didn't want him to be your son," she snarled. "Nessie, honey, calm down," Jacob was rubbing her back. "Why the hell are you telling me what to do?" I shouted back at her. She cringed at my voice. Jacob was vibrating like a damn cellphone. I could swore I could hear him growl, kind of like Embry does. "Don't yell at her like that," he defended standing up. "She's just a child. She doesn't know what she's doing." The girl stood up in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Jacob Black, I am one hundred percent sure I know what I'm doing," she said, like a little girl. "I can believe you were kissing this brat Jacob!" I never called anyone a brat. "She's an immature teenager who your way too old for. You should just dump it on the side of the road. You deserve better." Wow. It reminded me of what I said to Embry earlier. I glanced around and everyone had gathered around the small room. The little red-head let tears slip through her thick lashes and dropped to her knees. Jake dropped with her. "Honey," he asked. "Are you okay?" "I-I'm sorry," I began but was cut off by Seth, who was hugging the girl. "Nessie," he cooed. "Ness, don't cry. Please." Everyone else gather around her. Embry was sitting up on the couch, glaring at me, in a sad way. The girl sniffed and he turned his attention to her, joining the others in comforting her. "Why the hell do you treat her like a baby? She's a damn teenager!" Everyone turned in my direction and glared at me. "She's five," Embry stated, rubbing her thigh.

"Turning six September 11th," Quil finished. She's five? She looks like she's bloody 16! "That's not possible," I whispered. "It is if you heard the whole story," Embry replied coldly. "Em—I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. That was before I knew." I looked down ashamed. I replayed every word in my head. "I'm gone just like you wanted," was all he replied before sitting back on the couch. Jacob had cradled the girl in his massive arms. Her own arms rested around his neck. He sat on the couch next to Embry, who let Jacob swing her legs over his lap. The others had left the room, piling into Embry's and Sam's cars. Quil still remained leaning on the door frame. "I think you should go now," Jacob stated, before placing the girls hand on his cheek. He shut his eyes closed and smiled. What was so good about having this child touch his cheek? He flinched at something, and then removed her hand. "Dawn," he said, cautiously. "Come here." I walk slowly over to him; afraid the girl would wake up and cry again. When I reached the couch, he put the girl's hand on my cheek.

Flashback!(Renesmee Pov)

As I ran through the woods I cried even harder. All the words I just heard burned in my ears. I ran into a cave Jacob and I were at with Emmett. I sat down in the darkness searching for a lantern I keep hidden around the woods, just in case I get lost. I heard heavy footsteps stumble in the cave. The heartbeat got louder. I was afraid it was a bear; i let out a few more tears, when it called my name. "Ness? Nessie is that you? Don't be scared. It's Embry." I turned on my lantern. There he was, wearing some basketball shorts with a bottle in his hand. "Are you okay," he asked, pulling me into a bear hug. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? She said terrible things Em." I watched the tears stroll down his face. "I know," his voice cracked. It made me cry with him. "Can you turn off the light? I guess I'm gonna end up sleeping here anyways." I obeyed him, and then said, "You are NOT sleeping here. I'll make Jake sleep at my house and you can sleep there. Or you can sleep at my house," I offered. "Thanks kid, you're the best. Why are you crying," he asked shocked. I sighed. "Jacob doesn't want to marry me." It was silent for a moment. "But you two were like making out while I was asleep. I'm sure he does." More of our tears hit the ground. "He yelled at me for thinking it." We both sighed. Our lives sucked. "Renesmee Carlie Black. Renesmee Carlie Black. Renesmee Carlie Black," I repeated over and over.

"I wish I imprinted already. So I can leave. She doesn't want me," Embry sighed. There was silence as our tears hit the ground. "She's wrong," I whispered. "Why do you think that? C'mon Nessie. You heard her. I'm a bitch and a freak and she doesn't want me. That seems pretty clear to me." He let out a few more tears, and took a long gulp out of something. "Because," i started. "You're not a, um, b-word. You guys are all freaks, but the good kind. Of course she wants you Embry, just not the new you

"Embry, what are you drinking?" The bottle had an appealing smell. "Smirnoff, why?" I carefully sniff the air. "I want some," I demanded. I heard a whoosh as he tossed me the bottle. "Knock yourself out kid. It takes more than that for a werewolf to get drunk." I unscrewed the lid. "Em," I heard Jake's voice call into the darkness. "Jake," we both asked. I turned on the lantern and there he was. He looked worried shocked and angry.

Flashback Ended

I stared into space in disbelief. I caused my son so much pain, along with Jake and this girl. I was disgusted with myself. I snapped back into reality to see Jake asleep with the girl cuddled into his warm body. Quil was lying on the open couch, one arm over his eyes. The girl stayed silent while Jake and Quil were snoring like chainsaws. Embry's eyelids were drooping, his head leaning on his arm. I waited till they stayed close and kiss his head. "Sweet dreams, my little wolf."


	13. Bout Damn Time

Haha I finally figured out how to do this thing :))))

Anyways, Sorry bout the speech Dawn gave Embry. I noticed how Jake talked about how Embry takes it all in silence, for SEVEN YEARS. They kinda both blowed up there. This chapter is kinda funny. You'll get the joke if you pay attention to a certain wolf. cough quil cough

* * *

Chapter 12: Bout Damn Time

When I woke up, I was in Jake's arms with my legs across Embry's lap. Quil was on the other couch. I got up as quietly as I could. We were alone at Emily's house. I wondered where everyone else went, but shrugged it off. What's more important is that I need a phone. Luckily Emily had one in the kitchen. I bet they were too absorbed in her food to notice. I dialed Daddy's number, he's probably freaking out on me. Ring ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jazz. It's Nessie. We kinda passed out at Emily's place. We'll be home by dinner, and might bring Embry."

"Okay? Why bring another wolf?"

"I'll let Daddy explain. Just make sure Alice doesn't freak when she can't see anything."

"Gotcha, night Ness."

"Wait. Night? What time is it?"

"It's 9 AM. I was just kidding. Now shutup and sleep."

"Fine. Bye Jazz."

I hung up the phone. Sleep? I don't want to. I decided maybe a little walk wouldn't hurt. There were a lot of people at the beach. I left a note on the coffee table so Jake, Embry, and Quil will know where to find me. I slipped outside, it was sunny today. I looked down and noticed I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. So, I decided to change at Jacob's house. He always had extra clothes for me there. Billy was at Charlie's I assumed because the house was empty. I ran up to his room and found a jean skirt that reached my knees. My yellow shirt with a paw print on it, which is Jake's favorite, still fit me.

I guess I'm done growing. I walked along the shore of the beach with all the dirty, gray sand. The entire tourists were on the other side with the bright, tan sand. I wasn't wearing any shoes, so I stepped in the water, which wasn't cold to me at all. I was thinking about what Dawn said earlier. Is she really sorry for what she did to Embry? I loved that guy, you can't just call him a, cough, b-word and come over later and say sorry. Hell nah! She must be insane if she thinks any of us are gonna forgive her. But she is his mother- "Nessie," Jacob called.

Jacob

"Jake. Jake, man, wake up." Thump. "Owe! What the hell, Quil!" Quil punch the side of my face. I swear he's getting stronger every day. "Dude, Nessie's at the beach. I woke up and found a note. And she must have called her dad because her scent ended in the kitchen, on the phone." I groaned. Why did he wake me up? I closed my eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of shut eye. That idiot slapped me across the face. "Quil!" I shouted. "What is your problem?" I was growling and shaking. "RENESMEE," he shouted back. "IS OUTSIDE, WALKING AT THE BEACH. ALONE!" I was wide awake now. "Shit! Wake up Embry." Edward would kill me if she got hurt. Bella would burn me to ashes. Thump. "Owe! What the hell, Quil!" Embry's awake. "Jinx," I yelled over my shoulder. "Wait, Jake, come back!" I turned around and Embry was waiting at the door. "I gotta tell you something," was all he said. "Okay," it sounded more like a question. "Dude, Nessie loves you." I stared at him dumbfounded. "Well duh, Em, she's my imprint." He huffed. "She wants to MARRIE you." Oh. Well that wasn't happening any time soon. "But Em she's only five," I replied. This conversation brought back painful memories. I snapped at Ness and made her cry when she showed me she wanted us to get married. "Who cares if she's five? Obviously, she wants you. And you," he said, jabbing his finger at me, "should let her have you." He crossed his arms over his chest, proud of his speech. "You're right," I mumbled. "Wait what? I didn't think I would win that easily," he laughed.

"Here," he said, tossing me a small black box. "It was mine, for my imprint, but I guess you need it right now." Curious, I open the small black box to see a golden ring inside. "The inscription on the inside is Quileute. It says," I cut him off. "Your mine and I'm yours, eternally."

Renesmee

"Hey Jake," I squealed back. I was surprisingly happy to see him. Shouldn't I be holding a grudge against him for rejecting me? "Nessie, I'm sorry." What the hell? "I was treating you like a baby. You've grown up. And I want you to be mine, forever." I giggled. "Of course I'm your silly. We're immortal." He smiled. "Well duh. But that's not what I meant." He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes pop out. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and don't give a damn if your father kills me for this. Will you marry me?" I didn't answer. He slowly stood back up, with a confused expression on his face. "Ness," I took a deep breath. "Jake! I love you! Yes!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I didn't care if we were in the middle of the beach. He's my fiancé now. "Bout damn time," Embry yelled from behind us. Thump. "What the hell, Quil," he yelled.

* * *

Can yall reveiw and tell me the parts you don't like. I have a feelin most of this is cheesy and not twilight worthy


	14. Acceptance

Chapter 13: Acceptance

"So you were kick out of the Volturi," Rose asked. What a loser, she thought. I sighed. Carlisle was already thinking about offering them a home here, only if they practice control and not kill my daughter. Edward, Carlisle thought. She'll be perfectly safe, even if they stay. "But Carlisle," I argued. "She's half human. What if they kill her?" I growled and shifted into a crouch.

Jesus man, get a grip, Emmett thought.

Edward, Bella thought, we'll protect her.

I stood up straight and smiled at her. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" She laughed, "Yes you are." "No! I can't see anything! None of us!" Alice was freaking out.

Edward! I can't see anything! Alice's thoughts were panicked.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness through everyone. "Get a grip, Alice," Jasper said. "Nessie called earlier and said she might have to bring another wolf home." "Wolf," ask Missy. I forgot she didn't have a clue about werewolves. "Nothing," I answered quickly. "Rose, run her to the cottage. If you're not there when we come, we'll track you down. The Volturi will kill you and us if they find you." She nodded and followed Rose.

Daddy, it's Nessie. I think I'm in hearing distance. Jake, Embry and I are about to turn on the path. We're gonna let you decide. Jake can stay here with us or Embry can. But I don't think Alice can see Embry. She'll get used to it. I have some good news, too.

"Nessie's coming with Embry and Jacob. She said either Jake stay here or Embry stays. His mom kicked him out, I guess. They'll be here in a few. As for you," I said, turning to Felix and Gianna. "Don't even try to touch her. The wolves will tear you up, and I'll burn the remains." Edward, Esme thought, that wasn't very nice. "I know," I replied.

Renesmee

"Jake," I whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them yet." He grabbed my hand. Embry faked a gag in the backseat. "Tell him to suck it up. He has no control over it. I imprinted on his daughter, he'll get used to it." I laughed as we pulled up to the house. "Are you guys gonna make out now," Embry asked. "Let me know so I can open the door. Unless you want me to mess up your car, Jake." I burst into laughter and got out.

"Daddy," I squealed. I was excited and scared at the same time. "Why are you so nervous, Ness," Jazz asked. Daddy we're getting married, I thought! Jake proposed! To prove it, I held out my left hand. Jake, or Embry's (he told me earlier in the car), ring shined in the sunlight, along with my family. "Nessie," Alice whispered. They all stared at me in shock. All the joy drained from my body. I felt depressed all over again. They didn't accept the fact my name would soon be Renesmee Carlie Black. I turned to Jacob. "I told you so," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yea you did," he responded, "but you wanted it." "Nessie getting married," Rose exclaimed. "NO," Momma yelled. "Jacob I can't believe you would—Ugh she's only FIVE DAMMIT!" I walked over to her and place my hand on her face. Chill momma, I wanted him to. I wanna be Mrs. Black. I was picked up and swung around in a huge circle. "Nessie bear! Gonna make me a grand-uncle so young," Emmett asked. Embry laughed. "Jake, gonna knock up a five-year-old huh?" The whole room went silent. Thump. "Dammit not you too! Why are you guys beating me up today?" Jacob laughed. "Quil punched me, then slapped me, then yelled in my face to wake me up." "Isn't this a good thing," I whispered. "When's the date," Esme asked. "I just thought of the perfect arrangement." She smiled, of course Carlisle agreed with her. "Your birthday," Alice added. "Why is she marrying a dog, and you all are agreeing with her," Felix asked. "I mean, vampire plus werewolf equals chaos," Gianna sided. I growled at them again. Why were they ruining my buzz? This IS a good thing. I felt like I could cry.

"Your birthday it is," Daddy said, obviously reading my mind. "That gives us three weeks. We'll send all the invitations today. Bella, let's go to the cottage. We'll be back in an hour. Felix, Gianna, would you like to come. We should probably invite the Volturi. Aro would be pleased to see how Renesmee turned out." "Yes," Gianna almost answered immediately. There was an addition to our guard. She's very talented. I believe Renesmee would like her." Edward nodded and zoomed out the door, Bella, Felix, and Gianna following behind. "Carlisle," I asked. "Are you guys mad we're getting married." Embry, once again, gagged. "No," they all shouted at once. "Edward left because I was planning the honeymoon probably," Rose smirked. Honeymoon? Like where we… I threw the thought out of my head. Too early, I chanted to myself. "Anyways, is Embry sleeping here or Jacob?" They all stayed quiet for a minute. "Jacob," Esme said. "Jacob," Alice and Rose echo. "No way! Embry! I don't want them sleeping together," Emmett complained. "I agree," Jasper sided. "We'll be hearing everything they do, Jasper," Carlisle said. "Why can't they both stay at Jake's," Rose asked. "I mean, I hate the dog smell."

"I don't mind staying at Jake's," Embry sided. "We're gonna starve. Rachel said Paul can help himself to anything he wants. Billy's lost 12 pounds," Jacob made a face. "Well you are both welcome here," Esme said. "Let Paul starve Billy and let Jake and Embry starve Nessie." Yes. Jake and Embry both here to entertain me, and starve me. "So what do we do now," I asked. "We're gonna go shopping," Alice squealed! Jake and I groaned. "Oh don't worry, Jake and Embry have to go, too."

We ran around Port Angeles Mall. First, we went to Burlington Coat Factory. I tried on like seven wedding dresses. Alice took notes, I guess on which one fits me best. She finally took us to Starbucks. Running around the mall for six hours even tired my werewolves. "So Alice, which dress did you choose." I wanted to know what I was wearing obviously. "You are NOT wearing anything off the rack! I was just noting which styles bring out your curves best." I blushed. I grabbed Jake's hand. 'We should ditch Alice and go home.' "Bad Nessie," he said. Embry just stared. I grabbed his hand too. 'I told Jacob that we should ditch Alice.' He nodded in agreement. "Nessie, I can see you, Jacob, and Embry ditching me." I played innocent. "Alice," I said in my sweetest voice. "We would never ditch you." She laughed a musical laugh. "Ness, I can already see you and Jake," she extended her power, took a lot of practice, "and I'm a lot better at seeing Embry." I pouted using my best puppy-dog eyes, "Jakey," I whined. "Ness," Alice complained. "We're going to choose the cake next week. And you'll have to drop out of school." I smiled. I was fine with that. Away from PE and science, the two subjects I hate the most. "Can we leave now," I glanced at Jake and Embry, whose eyelids were drooping. "Fine," Alice said.

~~~~~~~~~~ (skipping ahead a week later) ~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Embry, aren't you tired of eating cake?" I was sick of it. Jake and Embry were finishing for me. "Nope, I bet Jake isn't either. He's been excited all week." Embry and Jake still had patrol every other night. I didn't mind. I still had to go to school. In two days, which is Friday **(s/n: that means today is Wednesday), **it will be my last day of school. Izzy nearly started crying when I told her. Ed acted all cool and just gave me a hug and said goodbye. "He's dying on the inside," Izzy whispered to me. I told them I graduated college online and dropping out of high school. And I might move in with family friends, aka Jacob. "Sorry Nessie, you only have to eat four more small pieces," Jacob said, with a grimace on his face. I groaned, "Fine." There were two brown pieces, a white piece, and pink. I decided to try the pink one first. Jake grabbed my hand, wanting to know what I really thought about it. The pink one tasted like strawberry mud. I swallowed it resentfully. The white one was better, but still sloshy and icky in my mouth. Obviously it was lemon, the sour taste stood out. The first brown one was great! It was German Chocolate, my favorite, and Jake's favorite. It was lighter than the second one, which tasted like it was mud. "Dark chocolate," Jake said. "I think you know which one I like," I smiled. "What? I picked out the strawberry and lemon. Why do you choose everything Jake likes?" I laughed at Embry. He acted like a baby sometimes. "Because the ONLY human food I like is chocolate, and for some reason, eggs." He grunted. Jake ran his fingers through my hair. "German chocolate it is." I leaned up to kiss him. Embry stayed quiet, which made me suspicious. I pulled away, and turned around but Embry wasn't there. I looked outside the window and saw him smiling and fake-puking in a paper bag. 'Jerk' I mouth at him.


	15. Invitation List

This chapter only has the guest list for Jake&Nessie's wedding. My friends on Facebook have been asking me what's up with the whole Embry story. It's important, all of Embry's Part. You'll see in 4 more Chapters :)

* * *

Chapter 14: Invitation List

~attending #not attending +TBA

Vamps:

Edward Cullen~

Bella Cullen~

Carlisle Cullen~

Esme Cullen~

Alice Cullen~

Rosalie Cullen~

Jasper Cullen~

Emmett Cullen~

Tanya~

Eleazar~

Carmen~

Kate~

Garret~

Jane~

Alec~

Kachiri~

Senna~

Zafrina~

Amun#

Kebi#

Benjamin~!

Tia~

Maggie~

Siobhan~

Liam~

Stefan+

Vladimir+

Mary~

Randall~

Peter ~

Charlotte~

Alistair+

Charles#

Makenna#

Aro~

Sulpicia+

Caius~

Athendora+

Marcus~

Chalsea+

Afton+

Corin+

Demetri+

Heidi+

Renata+

Santiago+

Missy~

Sissy+(if we find her)

Werewolves (Shape-shifters)

Sam~

Paul ~

Jared~

Embry~

Quil~

Collin+

Brady~

Leah+

Seth~

(Seven other members of Sam's pack)~

Humans:

Charlie+

Sue ~

Billy~

Dawn~ (Embry's mom)

Amber~ (Quil's mom)

Emily~

Kim~

Claire~

Melanie~

Renee+

J. Jenks+

Rachel~

(Other Quileute People)~

Hybrids:

Hulien~ (not a hybrid, full vamp)

Nahuel~

Nahuel's sisters +


	16. Life Can't Get Better Than This

Okay, from past stories, I heard you can't put a website. so so whereever you see a (dot) put a dot for the website.

Bella and Alice's dress pic #7: seattle(dot)napkinnights(dot)com/pics/view_album(dot)php?id=1089&page=3

Rosalie's Dress pic #7 : seattle(dot)napkinnights(dot)com/pics/view_album(dot)php?id=1098&page=4

Renesmee's Dress : www(dot)123rf(dot)com/photo_1365177_hot-blond-in-a-pink-tube-top-and-black-mini-skirt(dot)html

if the websites don't work. tell me in a review n I'll email you

* * *

Chapter 15: Life Can't Get Better Than This

"Okay, open your eyes!" Under Alice's command, I opened my eyes to a full-size mirror. I look at the girl in the reflection. She moved when I moved. She blinked when I blinked. But she looked like… a slut. "Alice," I started but she cut me off. "It's a new look to you. But tomorrow you're getting married. So we're gonna party all night at a club while Embry and Quil tie up Jake and take him to a strip club." It took a while for the information about Embry, Quil, and Jake to process. "A STRIP CLUB," I yelled! "NO WAY!" I took deep breaths. Jasper, Daddy and Emmett were out doing something somewhere in Forks. Momma, Rose, and Alice were here with me, taking in my outburst. Jake, Quil, and Embry were at downstairs laughing at me. I heard Jake's familiar laughter stop. "YOU'RE TAKING ME TO A STRIP CLUB," he yelled at them. He obviously heard me. Embry's laughed faded while Quil laughed like a hyena. There was a loud thud. "Dammit Jake," Quil yelled. "Get over it! We're gonna be there to. That's what men do for Bachelor Parties. Or do you have a feminine side you never told us about?" I laughed. I'll have to post that all over his Facebook Wall. "Alice, when Edward gets back, he won't like this," momma said. She was wearing a short black skirt with a sleeveless red top. She had on black pantyhose and high black high heels. Alice was dressed similar to her.

Rose was entirely different. He had on a black dress that cut off at her knees with an extremely revealing slit on the side. She had a black hat placed on top of her head and black nail polish. All three had matching shoes.

I wore a pink, sleeveless/shoulderless tube top and a black miniskirt. My skirt was different from the others. It had ruffles all around the bottom. My white sunglasses sat on my head, even though it's night time. We all had silver eyeliner, and huge hoop earrings. I could fit my hand through them. Flashy bracelets and gold chain necklaces, it was unbelievable. Mine, Rose, and Mama's hair were curled, while Alice had straightened hers. "Okay rules," Alice stated, looking at mostly me and mama. "No giving out numbers. If you do, give them Pizza Huts. Don't kiss anyone; don't get knocked up by anyone. Dance with mostly me and Rose, but a few guys here and there. It's 8:30 and the club opens from 9 to 4AM. Yes, we're staying all night. Bella you can drink as much as you want. Renesmee," uh oh, she was using my full name. "You can get tipsy, but not drunk. Edward would kill me. Got it?" We both nodded. Good god this woman was crazy. "Let's go." We walked slowly down the stairs, at my normal pace. I wondered why. The first person I saw was Quil. "Damnnnnnnn," was all he said. He meant it as a complement. I caught Jake's eye. He stood up. "Shortie, are you insane? She looks like a damn stripper," he protested, calmly for some reason. "That's the point, mongrel," Rosalie hissed. Mongrel? I haven't heard her call him that in a long time. "Chill out Jake," Embry said. "You're gonna have a strip-ee, and your fiancé is gonna be the striper." Quil and Embry busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them. Mama carried me to the car so they wouldn't keep up.

"Where exactly are we going," I asked. I'd never been to a club. Hopefully not one nearby where kids from school could see me. "Seattle Night Club," Alice and Rose responded. "You'll have fun Ness. You get to fool around with other guys before you give your whole life up to Jake," Alice said. But I didn't want to fool around with other guys. I wanted to fool around with Jake. Well, that came out wrong. "We're here," Rose announced. I nearly tripped out of the car to get a better look at the building. It looked just like an abandoned warehouse. But we walked through the door, Alice showing our 'fake' IDs. There were disco lights flashing colors of the spectrum. Women were under dressed, wearing miniskirts and tube tops, like what I was wearing.

I followed Alice timidly to the bar, where she ordered a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses. She filled each one up at human pace. She raised her glass as the rest of us followed. "I would like to have a toast for Nessie's last night of freedom. 'Cause you're marrying a mutt tomorrow," she added at the end, and drank the shot. I copied her and drank the whole thing, too. I wanted to spit it out. It tastes like gasoline, or maybe motor oil. Motor oil and gasoline—I've been hanging around at Jake's garage too much. "You didn't like it, did you," Momma asked. She looked like she didn't like it either. "Not really," I admitted, but Alice had filled a bigger glass with half tequila and orange juice. "Okay, two of these for Nessie, honestly you need to loosen up. It doesn't matter what Jake thinks about this till after you say 'I do.' Anyways, after we drink, we dance. First three rounds, find a single guy. Then we'll meet back up here and see who found the best. Next three, we dance together with the guys. And the final 5, we get the guys drunk, dump them in a corner, and dance together the rest of the night. Find your guy in three… two… one!" In a blink of an eye, Rose and Alice were gone, looking for some stoner to party with. "I guess we go," momma said, and took off through the crowd, leaving me alone.

I walked around the tables; eyeing every detail of men I would consider dating if I didn't have Jacob. I was too focused to notice anyone else and ended up bumping into some stranger. "I'm so sorry," I blurted out, but was cut off by his answering smile. "It's cool," was all he said. He looked as a tall college student around six-two with thick, curly blond hair, broad-shouldered and muscular. He had pale skin and golden eyes. Could he be a vampire? "I'm Fred," the mysterious gentleman said, holding out his hand. "Renesmee," I replied, grasping his freezing hand. He looked at me questioningly when I didn't have a reaction to his temperature. "Do you want to dance," he asked. I smiled; something was attracting me to him. I felt like I was hypnotized. "Okay," I replied. He was amazing. It felt great to dance with him. He twirled me in circles, receiving giggles from me. He stepped closer, but I didn't mind. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I felt like I was betraying Jacob but I let it go. Jake was gonna be in a room full of naked women. So were equal. Life couldn't get better than this. Having a perfect guy at a club. The only way it could have been better was if the guy was Jacob. I was just starting to have fun when the third song finished, I remembered Alice's plan. "Follow me," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. And he did.

Rose and Alice were already there. Momma was nowhere to be seen. Rose had a man who was exactly like Emmett. I busted out laughing when I realized it was Emmett. Alice wasn't with Jasper. She said him and Edward didn't want to come. Instead, she was with a boy who had red hair and blue eyes. I sat down with them, both staring at me with gapping mouths. "What," I asked. They fell into a fit of giggles. "I think Nessie has the hottest guy here," Rose said. They continued laughing and I blushed. "Shutup Rose," Momma said, sitting next to me at the round table. I felt Fred stiffen by my side. He let out a low hiss. The next thing I knew, I was away from the table, outside in an alley, cradled in Emmett's arms. He was blocking momma from Fred, who was shifted into a crouch, along with Rose and Alice ready to fight. "Fred's a vampire," I announced. "Well duh," Emmett said. "Put me down," I commanded him. He did and I went to coward behind Momma. Emmett crouched too, standing next to Rose. Fred's eyes blinked once and he stood up straight. "I apologize," he said, looking down. "You are the Olympic Coven I suppose." All of use growled. "Apology accepted," Rose said wryly. "I truly am," he defended, raising his hand in surrender. "I was part of the newborn army Riley was making. I knew they were all lies, so I left the day before the battle. I asked Bree, you might know her, to come with me. She wanted to find Diego first. The human's, or now ex-human's, scent caught me off guard." He bowed his head. Everyone had shifted out of their battle crouches. "Bree is dead," momma whispered. "She surrendered. Carlisle offered to let her live, but the Volturi doesn't offer second chances. They destroyed her." He looked up, sullenly. "We should take him to Carlisle," Rose finally said. "Sorry Nessie. We have to cut your party short."

* * *

You would know Fred if you read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner


	17. Big Day

Nessie's going away dress: cachexl(dot)theoutnet(dot)com/images/products/49289/49289_in_xl(dot)jpg

* * *

Chapter 16: Big Day

Jacob

"Embry I swear to god," I started, but Quil covered my mouth. "Shutup Jake, we're almost there. "Just suck it up dammit!" I bit his hand. "Quil, you should totally be against this. Claire's 7 years old now. What would she think in 7 years when she hears you went to a strip club?" His skin darkened a little as he blushed. Embry, of course, started laughing like a hyena on crack. "C'mon man, we're here." I looked at the abandoned warehouse. "Really," I asked.

When we walked inside, the first thing I saw was a bunch of women dressed how Nessie was earlier. A blonde, with way too much makeup on, approached us with two other blonde clones following behind. It made me sick to watch these clones all dance around poles for desperate men. Those made me wonder what Nessie was doing right now. "Okay Jake, here's the deal." Embry started. The only reason he can be here without being uncomfortable was because he hadn't imprinted yet. "One ten minute show with one girl of your choice, and then we leave and do whatever you want." That didn't sound so bad. Oh wait… yeah it did. But I had no choice.

"I'm sorry Jake," Quil whispered, while Embry went to 'order' a girl. He motioned for us to follow him through a dark curtain. "You'll get a kick out of this," he laughed, punching my arm. The room was dark except for a round spotlight in the middle… oh what do ya know! There's a pole there. I girl who came out… I was about to beat the living Hell out of Embry. She had bouncy red curls, and brown eyes. She was extremely pale for a human. I would of thought she was Nessie if she didn't walk into the light. Her face was all wrong. Her voice was low and seductive in a different way.

"I hate you Embry Call." That woman drove me crazy. I wanted her to fall of the damn pole and die. "Jake," he whined. "Don't be mad." I growled at him. He was lucky he was driving. I stared out the window, neither wanting to bother me because they obviously knew I was pissed. I imagined what Nessie was doing at that club. Blondie and Shortie better not trick her or Bella into anything stupid. She was already home when we got there. Strange, I also noticed an unfamiliar scent.

Renesmee

"I remember," daddy said. "Bree knew she was going to die in the meadow. She wanted to. Her mate, Diego, was tortured and murdered by Riley and Victoria. She asked us to be nice to you, despite your gift." Daddy, Mama, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose were all down stairs figuring out whether to keep Fred here to send him off to Denali. So whose does that leave? Embry, Jake, and I sent upstairs. "Thank you. I'm sorry to hear about Bree and Diego. She told you about my gift," he asked. Edward nodded, while the others waited to explain. "He can repel people, make them disgusted with him. He's a shield, but physical, while Bella's mental." I heard them nodded in understanding. "RENESMEE! IT'S TIME IT'S TIME IT'S TIME," Alice squealed with excitement. I was so tired. I had no clue what she was talking about. "Rose, Esme, and Bella, head to 'spaghetti' and set everything up! Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, go to 'popsicle' and 'strawberry' to grab the 'pancakes.' Go now!" I heard everyone rush out of the house. What was with the food code words? "Quil, Embry! That's your cue," Alice shouted up the stairs. "Oh right," Embry said, stretching and running his hand through his hair. He shrugged his shirt back on and literally ripped Jake of my bed. Jake's arms were around me, so I was dragged with him. "Freeze," Quil yell, making his hand into a gun. "Sir, I have to ask you to release the minor, or I will shoot." Jake seemed very irritated tonight, but he didn't loosen his grip. Embry used his arms as a wrench and sat me carefully on my bed. Jacob raised his hands in surrender.

"Renesmee," Alice wailed. "You have to get ready now!" I still had no clue what she was talking about. My dumbfounded expression made her scream. "Oh sweet Nessie," she said softly. I'm so scared. Really. "Can I ask you how the hell you forget your wedding day?" Oh yea. My smile must have made everything better. I was in her oversized powder room in a flash. "Okay Ness. I see you're tired. Take a nap. First," she said, unzipping my skirt and removing the rest of my stripper outfit. "Let's get you in the dress." Her comment made me realize that I have never seen the dress. "Alice," I started but she put her cold hand over my mouth. "You'll see it soon or actually in five hours, and love it. Now sleep." I obeyed her as she pulled the dress over my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping to Wedding~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breath in, breath in, breath. Oh god, daddy, I'm so scared, I thought. "Don't be," he said, winding his arm into mine. "I walk you down. You say 'I do,' and that's it. Party's on." I laughed. For a 118 year old, daddy talked like a college student. I heard Rose play the Wedding March. I took deep, calming breaths. Right, left, right, left. Daddy laughed at me as we walked. The La Push cliff was covered with pink flowers, white ribbon, russet skin people, and of course my pale family. Everyone but Amun, Kebi, Charles, Makenna, and the wives were here. Even Nahuel wanted to be here. Even though I was the only other female hybrid who is not related to him, he wasn't mad as I expected. I walked slowly to the beat, Claire (whose 7 now), Sissy and Missy (Sissy followed her sisters scent to our house) were throwing pink petals in front of use.

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed until I nearly tripped over my own feet. When I opened them, the scene before me was breathtaking. I scanned the altar, looking for Jacob. And there he was, with a goofy expression on his face. I burst out into a fit of giggles when I saw him. Wait, I didn't see myself in the mirror. No wonder I didn't understand his expression. "You're beautiful," daddy whispered. Next to Jake, were Quil and Embry; his two best men. On my side were Emily and Megan (one of Nahuel's sister.) Her straight, blonde hair hung below her waist. Her sparkling blue eyes shone a hint of sadness and regret. I wondered why, but dropped it when Daddy released my arm. I was finally down the aisle.

Sam continued with his speech as the minister. I paid no attention to him, I just focused on Jake. He was going to be mine. We lifter our hands and place Embry's ring on mine and an exact duplicate on his. "I do," he stated, smiling. Without waiting for Sam to speak again, I repeated, "I do." The next thing I knew, everyone was clapping, except for daddy who was laughing at my impatience, and my face was in Jake's hands. I almost was carried away, but Jacob pulled away. I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason… only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

We turned to face the over-populated cliff. The first one to reach me was mama and daddy. Emmett had to pry Bella off me so other people could congratulate us. I recognized the difference between the smell of fresh, human blood, and the spicy scent of the pack. The different aromas of my vampire guest caused the pack to back away to the buffet tables.

The three long tables each held a different beverage for everyone. The first table was entirely full of egg dishes. For the hybrids, who also, don't like human food. The second table was full of drinks. Wine, water, sweet tea, and even Kool-Aid for the kids, but no soda. That disappointed me because I loved soda. The middle table was the biggest of them all. An all you can eat buffet with more servings than the largest restaurant in the world. Emily was giving the wolves a severe looks. Aka her warning to let everyone else goes first.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly, thanks to Alice's flawless planning. Grandma Renee got to me first. "I can believe Edward never told me he had a biological sister," she muttered. Jacob's chest vibrated as he slipped his arm around Renee. "Nice to meet you again Jacob," she said politely, looking up at him. "Zafrina," I exclaimed, as I watch her approach me. "Ah Nessie, I have missed you dearly. It has been a long while since you visit," she smiled. Her shoulder-less silver dress clanged to her body perfectly, though it covered up her unflawed knees. I visited the Amazon coven when I was two years old. Although daddy wasn't happy, I sent mama back home to him. Now they can't bear to be apart.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were appraising me. "Dearest Renesmee," Aro sighed, with a gleeful smile on his chalky face. "How you have grown so much. It has made us ponder, since we are now receiving few updates for Jane and Alec. I was very disappointed when I didn't receive a report this month." Jane and Alec bowed their heads. "Master," they both whispered. The rest of the crowd flew by.

Jasper laughed as I freaked when Jake had to remove the garter. I tried to keep a poker face, but just couldn't. I grimaced when he finally pulled it off and flung it into Embry's face. I grinned mischievously, knowing where he was going with this. I turned around and threw my bouquet right into Leah's face. Jake and I busted out laughing along with the rest of the crowd. "You suck," Leah muttered as she passed me to slap Embry's amused face. We all laughed at his more amused look, until Leah left the reception party.

"Don't I get to dance with you," Daddy asked, after my many dances with Jacob. "Go," Jake murmured. I resentfully let go of his hand and let daddy pull me around the other dancers, while Jake went to dance with Bella. "Congratulations. You finally made Jake realize he loves you," Daddy murmured as we move through the other dancers. "He took too long," I objected. "But he does everything you ask him to," he fought back. _You're right_, I thought. "As always," he laughed. He released me as the song ended.

"Guess who," obviously, Paul asked as he covered my eyes. "Collin," I asked. No one liked being compared to Collin. I laughed at Paul's menacing growl. "Oh Paul! I know it's you!" he huffed, but a smile grew across his face. No one can stay mad at me for long. "Don't do that, Ness. There's a reason we don't like Collin." "Why," I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never mind," he murmured and walked toward Rachael. What he doesn't know is I fooled Jake into telling me.

FLASHBACK!

"Jacob," I asked softly, before he left after tucking me in. "Yea Ness?" I hesitated before asking my seven-year-old body trembled. "You won't get mad," I asked, hearing everybody stop and listen to my question. "Why would I be mad/ Nessie what's wrong," he asked, suddenly alarmed. "Nothing, but, can Collin come? You know, to my birthday party?" I heard many growls from downstairs. I cringed into my blanket. I knew they would be mad at me. "There's a reason he can't come Ness. Don't you remember," Jake asked in a soothing tone, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. I really didn't. "I—um—well, Nessie, when you turned one, it was your most vulnerable year. You were the size of a four-year-old. Everything was new to you, and you were so naive. Do you remember the adventure you went on by yourself in the woods?" I nodded. They spent all day looking for me. I was hurt and don't remember much of what happened. "Do you remember how you got hurt?" I shook my head again. He sighed. "You saw the light red wolf. Collin hated you and the Cullens. He hated me for imprinting on you." He closed his eyes and sighed. "He lunged at you. Sam knocked him off in time. You were bleeding with broken bones. You cried for four days straight. I even heard you cry in your sleep. Renesmee, don't you know how much I love you? If Collin killed you, I would've died. You are my world." I wanted to cry for making him relive that moment. "Jake," I protested as he got up to leave. "Night Ness," he called back as he closed the door.

END FLASHBACK!

"Let's go Renesmee," Alice shouted, snapping me out of my flashback. "You're honeymoon is in 10 minutes and you're daydreaming! We have to get you ready," she demanded, yanking my arm. She dragged me into a bedroom. There was a dark, midnight blue dress. I slipped it on. It was strapless and cut off half way down my thigh. "Wow." I turned around to see Jacob, with a set of plane tickets in his hand. I frowned. "A plane? To where?" Jake just smiled. "You'll see," was his only reply. We ran our way to the airport; our luggage was already at the destination. "Where," I urged as he checked us in. "You'll find out," he replied, covering my yes. "Why are you doing that," I asked as we boarded the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have boarded flight 1932 to Rio de Janeiro. The approximate flight time is two hours and fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying with Delta."

"Rio?" He smiled wider. "Just a stop." I knew he wouldn't give any more information. I sighed, leaned onto his chest, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Haha :) I bet you think you know where this si going xD


	18. How Do I Deal With This?

Chapter 17: How do I deal with this?

"Nessie time to wake up," I didn't want to wake her up, but the plane had landed. "I want to sleep," she mumbled. "At least walk to the cab. I'll carry you the rest of the way." "Fine," she gave in. Her hair was still in its perfect curls when she stood up. Her eyelids drooped as I wrapped my arms around her waist and half carried her to the airport. "We're at the cab, sweetie. Sit down," I commanded. She obeyed and scooted over for me to get in. "The docks please," I instructed the driver. I turned to Nessie, who had a suspicious look on her face. "A boat," she asked me, her voice scratchy from sleeping. I smiled a broad smile. She leaned into me to sleep. I slung my arm around her shoulder.

"Jake this is so much fun," I heard her yell over the boats engine. I was driving as fast as the boat would go, the wind blowing her hair. "Ness," I called back, "look there," I instructed, pointing to the left. "An island," she exclaimed, running to my side to take a closer look. "Correction, Isle Esme," I told her. She grabbed my hand. _For grandma? _I nodded._ Are we staying there? _I made a disgusted face. "No way. That's were Bells and Edward had their honeymoon. We're going there," I pointed to the right. "What's that," she whispered. A smile broke across her face, probably guessing the name. "Isle Jacob," I teased. She playfully smacked my arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt. "Isle Nessie."

Renesmee

It was the most beautiful place. "Jake," I whispered. "You bought me an island" It was one of the most precious gifts I ever received. Even better than my car. "Technically, it's for me too. But you can have most of it." He smiled. I smiled back. I don't know how I could ever thank him. "It's perfect," I turned to him, only to be picked up, bridal style. "Let's go Mrs. Black, "he whispered.

It was a typical off-white color house, for the Cullens. The bright florescent lights shone through the glass windows. He set me down on my feet. I ran through the hallways to tour the house. The first room was a blue room, as if it was meant for a boy. The second room I peeked in was the total opposite. It was pink, as if it was made for a girl. The final bedroom was the most breathtaking of them all. The glass window covered the entire left side of the room, giving us the perfective of the ocean. "Wow," I heard Jacob whisper. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of power I have.

"What was that for," he asked, a huge smile breaking across his face. I smiled back. "For everything," I answered. "So now what?" He stopped to think for a minute, but was interrupted by our growling stomachs. "How about I make some eggs? And then we'll do whatever you want." I nodded, eager to eat. While he cooked, I explored the rest of the house. The kitchen was small and comfy. There was a round, mahogany table with four chairs. The stove and oven were on the front wall, a giant white fridge. The sink was on the side wall with white cabinets hanging on the wall.

The living room had a beige carpet. The tan sofa sat on the back wall, the 42'' plasma TV on the opposite wall. There were shelves along the other two walls full of DVDs and video games. Under the TV were a drawer with and Xbox, Wii, Play stations, and an old school Nintendo. I sense Jacob behind me, holding two plates of scrambled eggs. "Here Ness," he handed me my plate and I just sat down in the middle of the floor, not bothering to sit on the couch. He laughed and sat in the brown arm chair in the corner. He pushed the ottoman towards me. I sat down on top and fumbled with the remote. I flipped channels as I ate, not stopping on any channel in particular.

Once we finished eating we walked together to the white room. He remained quiet and gazed at me. After thirteen long minutes of silence and staring, he finally spoke. "Renesmee," oh no, he's using my real name. "Do you know what people do on honeymoons?" I did know. I asked Emmett about it one time.

Flashback!

"Uncle Em," my three year old/10 year old body asked. "Why won't daddy take me to school? I wanna go." I pouted at him. No one could resist my pout. "Well Nessie, you know I would give you whatever you want, but this is all up to Edward." I used full force of my pout, letting a little tear slip out. "But why," I tried again. He sighed. "Follow me," he motion towards the door. We ran opposite of the cottage, because Mom and Dad were there. And they would follow us and probably kill Emmett for whatever he was about to say. "Okay Ness, if you were fully human you would feel these mixed emotions." I stared at him dumbfounded. I already had emotions that Jasper can control. "And when you fall in love…"

END FLASHBACK!

And that was the time when Emmett gave me the sex talk. I shuddered at the memory and nodded. "Well," he started, but before he could finish, I threw myself at him and kissed him. Hopefully answering his question.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't open my eyes. I was too happy. I felt Jacob tighten his grip around me. "Morning sunshine," he whispered. I smiled and laughed. My stomach was growling. He laughed along. "Let's get something to eat.

I rummaged through the drawers, not finding a single pair of Bella-Jeans. I sighed; Alice still wanted me to be a runway model. I threw on some basketball shorts and a pink tank top. When I turned around, Jake was already in his own basketball shorts. I laughed. We matched. "So what do you feel like eating? Eggs?" Instead of answering, I look through the cabinet for chocolate. I was craving chocolate, and some other flavor I couldn't describe. I found this box. "Frosted Flakes," I read out loud. He turned and stared at me like I decided to run away. "Frosted Flakes," he repeated. "You know you can't eat real food, Nessie. Plus you have to eat that with milk." I shrugged. Do I really care? I'm hungry for Frosted Flakes. "Put it back," he commanded. I opened the box, ignoring his command, and put a few in my mouth. There was nothing wrong here. I liked them. "Add this to the list of human food I like," I told Jacob. I searched for a bowl and a spoon; determine to try it with milk. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife," Jake asked, frowning. Again, I ignored him, pouring milk into the bowl of Frosted Flakes. "I'm right here silly," I laughed, taking another bite. There was nothing wrong with this cereal.

Jacob

Why the hell is she eating cereal? She's going to get sick later. And Edward was going to kill me. "I'll be back," I murmured, heading towards the phone. I dialed Carlisle's number. I memorized every Cullen's number for emergencies, like this one.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you two?"

"Fine doc, but, Nessie is eating real food."

"What kind? Is she sick?"

"No, no. Frosted Flakes. You know the cereal. She hasn't gotten sick yet, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I was worried about his. Jacob, you'll be home in a few days, right? Don't stay more than two weeks. If she shows any signs of sickness, don't panic. She'll be fine."

And with that he hung up. I walked back towards the living room to hear Nessie singing.

'_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few. But I've never seen anything. As beautiful as you. Holding you in my arms. No one else's fit so perfectly. I could dance forever with you, with you. And at the stroke of midnight. Please forgive me if I can't let go. Cause I never dreamed I find a Cinderella of my own._

I peeked around the corner. She was reading some sheet music she probably found. Her bowl of cereal was empty and in the sink. "That's beautiful," I told her. She turned around. "It is. I love this song." My wolf senses kicked in as I sensed danger. I was appalled when the danger was coming from Nessie. I inspected her, head to toe, my gazed zeroing in on the bump on her stomach. I gasped. Could this be what Carlisle predicted? "Jake, what's wrong?" She asked, alarmed. I pointed to her stomach. "Look," was all I could manage to pull out of my mouth. Her little mouth dropped into an 'O'. "Jacob," she exclaimed. "What's wrong with me? I can't gain weight! I'm freaking half-vampire for crying out loud!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "No, Nessie." I ran up to her and hugged her. "Don't cry. You're fine. I'm not sure what's wrong but Carlisle said we shouldn't worry about it." She nodded, but continued to cry anyway. "Sing that song again," I commanded, trying to get our minds off it. Her voice filled the entire house with the song.

_Verse: From the moment I saw you, _

_From the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_There was something about you,_

_I knew, I knew._

_That you were once in a lifetime,_

_A treasure near impossible to find,_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you._

_Chorus: 'Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away,_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day._

_But when it comes to shooting stars I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything_

_As beautiful as you._

_Verse: Holding you in my arms_

_No one else's fit so perfectly_

_I could dance forever with you_

_With you_

_And at the stroke of midnight_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go_

'_Cause I never dreamed I find a Cinderella of my own_

_[chorus]_

This song totally described us. It was our new song. "Wow Nessie, you're amazing." She smiled at me. But that beautiful smile disappeared as her hands flew to her stomach. "Jacob," she whispered. "Something hit me." Oh man. How do I deal with this?

* * *

Haha we're singing that song in choir and I realized that it describes how Jacob feels about Nessie :) It's Beautiful by Jim Brickman


	19. Islands in the Stream

Ch. 18: Islands in the Stream

"Owe, Grandpa that hurts." Grandpa Carlisle was running some test on me. No one would still tell me what was going on. "We should tell her," daddy said, standing up. "No," Jacob fought back. "She's just so young Edward. She shouldn't know about any of this. It's my entire fault." I felt irritated. It was NOT Jacob's fault. He didn't do anything wrong. "So we're going to give her a C-section and lie when she ask where the huge scar came from?" Scar? C-section. So they're going to cut me open or something? "Edward," Jasper growled, "she's scared." I felt a rush of calmness. "What's wrong with me," I asked, in a small voice. "I'll tell her," Rose offered. Everyone in the room growled. "Oh shutup," she hissed. "I'm not going to go crazy like I did with Bella."

Rose picked me up, like I was unable to run. She carried me all the way to the cottage. She sat me down on the bed of my old room. "You've been to school for a while. And you've took biology. Do any of the symptoms you've been having remind you of anything?" Yes. It reminded me of one thing. "I HAVE CANCER?" Rose was too shocked to answer. "No sweetie. You're pregnant."

What? I was going to have a baby? A boy? A girl? Maybe both? "Really Rose," I asked, excitedly. She just smiled. "I have to tell Jacob," I announced. She grabbed my arm before I could run anywhere. "He already knows. But he doesn't want it. He's afraid of the kid. I can help you. We'll combine forces and kill anyone who tries to hurt you or the baby." She was serious. Jake wanted to kill my baby? "I know the genders," Alice announced, walking inside. "Two boys, one girl." My jaw dropped. Three? I was having three kids?

"When," I asked as they carried me home. "Two months. They'll be ¼ vampire; ½ werewolf; and ¼ human. I'm not sure about the girl." Not sure about the girl? I began to understand what she meant. "No," I gasped. "They will not dare touch Elizabeth Jewel Black." I crossed my arms over my chest. No one will hurt my baby. "Elizabeth Jewel Black, I like it," Jacob commented as we reached the yard. "Really," I asked. "Really," he repeated. "What are the boys' names?" That's easy. "Jake Austin Black. That's one of them. And, I can't think of another one." He thought for a moment. "Dylan John Black," he finally said. "I like it," I agreed.

I don't think can wait two months. I wanted to meet them now. To pass the time, Alice took me shopping. "So Lizzy likes blue, not pink. Jake likes red and Dylan likes green. We could repaint each of their rooms. When your cottage is done, that is." Alice continued on and on about how they each like different styles. Elizabeth was all about plants and art. Dylan was all about music. Playing his guitar and singing, or at least that's what Alice saw. I wonder how she can see them. Aren't they considered hybrids too? And Jake, just like his father, was all about cars. Alice saw a vision of him tearing up her Porsche and rebuilding it into a red convertible. "If he does I swear I'll get him," she muttered. After we were done I met Jake at the main house.

"Sup Mrs. Black," Embry exclaimed as he walked into my room. "Hi Embry, where are you going," I asked. I noticed him taking his backpack. "Well, I'm moving back with my mom. She said she's sorry and I really do believe her and I miss her. Plus Jacob's mad at me," he pointed out. I turned to glare at him. "He's build a weird connection to you, sorry I get jealous," Jacob defended himself. I sighed. I still didn't like Embry's mom. She could never take back those words. "Don't worry Ness, I'll come visit. Heck you can see me whenever you want. But don't wake me up." I nodded and smiled.

Jacob

It seemed the only way to get her to stay still and forget about all her problems was to let her sing. I don't know how she did it, but she found another song to describe us. Maybe even describe Edward and Bella.

_Verse: You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be the first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' _

_Chorus: Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry'_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me for me_

_And I'm the one for you for you_

_You take the both of us _

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Yea… we're totally the perfect two.

* * *

_Verse: I have remembered music in the dark_

_I have remembered running waters singing on the rocks_

_I have remembered whitest oceans crashing waves_

_Scent of pine trees in the rain_

_Music like a curve of gold_

_Eyes that love and Arms that hold_

_Chorus: But all remember beauty_

_Is no more than a prelude to the thought of you_

_When I think of you I am at rest_

_My thoughts need you like wave that need the shore_

_Lover of beauty knightliest and best_

_Rarest soul I ever knew_

_I am at rest _

_When I think of you_

When am I not thinking of her? "Jacob, can I talk to you outside," Edward asked. "Sure, sure." We walked into the backyard, out of her hearing distance. "I think you already know what we're worried about, Jacob." I knew exactly what. "It won't be like Bella's delivery, will it? Ask Shortie. She's seen everything about them so far." Jasper came out and calmed me down before I could get too upset. "Thank you," I sighed. His wife, Alice, came down smiling. "You're welcome," she answered for Jasper. Then, she turned to glare at her favorite brother. "And you, stop worrying Jacob. Everything is going to be fine. It'll be like a normal birth. Happy," she asked. He rolled his eyes and ran back inside. I followed them in.

_

* * *

_

Verse: Baby when I met you there was peace unknown

_And I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb_

_I was soft inside_

_There was something going on_

_You do something to me that I can't explain_

_Hold me closer and I feel no pain_

_Every beat of my heart_

_We got something going on_

_Tender love is blind_

_It requires a dedication_

_All this love we feel_

_Needs no conversation_

_We ride it together, ah-ah_

_Making love with each other, ah-ah_

_Chorus: Islands in the stream_

_That is what we are_

_No one in between_

_How can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me_

_To another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah-ah_

_From one lover to another, ah-ah_

Yes. We are islands in the stream.

* * *

The perfect two by Auburn

Islands in the stream by Dolly

When I think of you is another song we sang in choir :)


	20. Forever Mine

Note: I have never seen anyone give birth or have given birth myself. All this is from Wikipedia and 16 and pregnant... lolx

REVEIW PLEASE. I only have 10 review pouts&kisses

-A (not the A from pretty little liars... my name is Andrea)

* * *

Chapter 19: Forever Mine

Renesmee

It has been two and a half months, but my babies weren't ready yet. "When Alice," I demanded. She knew the exact date, but refused to tell me. "Where's Jacob first," Alice asked, refusing to answer my question. "Out with Embry in wolf form," I answered. "Esme," Alice called, "call Jacob and tell him he needs to come home now." She turned to smile at me, sitting on the white couch. "Does that answer your question?" I gaped for a moment. I was having my kids now. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. I scream as loud as I could and crumpled to the ground. The last thing I remember was being in Carlisle's office, under the bright light.

Jacob

"Jacob!" I heard someone call. Esme was running towards us in the woods. Her face twisted in pain when we heard the blood curling scream from the house. "Renesmee, kids, birth, now!" She scream, unable to get words out of her mouth. Embry and I howled and phased back to human form. Embry left the other way to notify Billy.

I ran to the inside of the house from the back door, frantic. I found Edward in the living room, his face in his hands, sitting right beside Jasper, who had Alice on his lap, and Emmett, who looked rather expressionless. Right when I was going to ask where Nessie was, I heard a muffled scream from upstairs. I winced. I-I just couldn't function right. "What are you doing down there?" Blondie asked from the stairs. "Get your sorry tail up. We're running out of pillows." Ouch, Rosalie. I glared at her before I rushed to Carlisle's office. The door was half-open. I could hear their whispers clearly..."It's going to pass," Bella kept whispering in her daughter's ear, "Everything is going to be fine. Think about how you'll get to finally see them." Nessie broke out half a sob. "I...really...can't..._think_," she panted and closed her eyes for the shortest while in what appeared to be relief. "Jacob," she acknowledged and I got out of my daze and knelt down beside her. "Hey," I breathed and got out the feather that was on the corner of her mouth, probably from one of the pillows. I hope it was a pillow. She half-smiled, looking exhausted already. I glanced at Carlisle who was looking at her sympathetically while leaning on his desk, with apparently nothing to do. I wondered why for a nanosecond but focused back on Nessie, deciding he obviously knew what he was doing.

"Who-" she was cut off by another scream, her hands clutching hardly to the sheets beneath her. I held one of hers gently and she squeezed it...hard. Stronger than I ever felt her. Really, ever. "I'm sorry," I found myself murmur, "I'm so sorry." Carlisle was looking at his watch with a frown. She relaxed again after a while. I turned to him. "What?" I asked. He should know what I was talking about. He shook his head and smiled at me a smile that, for some reason, reminded me of Sam, and said, "Nothing. It's just too fast, faster than a human." I nearly rolled my eyes at him but managed to control myself before I did. I looked back at my Ness and she was in tears. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed her palm that was still in my hand.

"I love you," was all I managed to say and she smiled at me. "You think I don't know by now?" she whispered, her voice weak. She wasn't going to change even when she was in labor. I chuckled half-heartily. "I think you do," I whispered back as Bella wiped her sweat with a towel. What I heard later was called "contractions" or something of that kind- I really didn't pay attention, whether in Biology or here- lasted for good two hours. Poor Renesmee seemed to be in more pain every time it lasted a little longer. It was heartbreaking just to sit there and do nothing but hold her hand.

"Now," Carlisle instructed professionally. All I could focus on right then was her face that revealed great pain. "Here you go, I can see the baby," he said and I raised my eyebrows, my eyes still focusing on Nessie. She gave out a little cry that I couldn't interpret and her hand squeezed mine strongly for the millionth time- or was that a million and one? "Jacob," she whined and I kissed the top of her hand. "I'm sorry," I repeated again. "Stop saying you're sorry!" She practically yelled, her voice rising even higher. I decided to be a good boy and shut up.

About- well, a while; I lost track of time after the third time she screamed; that probably made some permanent damage to my hearing- later, Carlisle spoke again. It surprised me how Bella stayed silent through the whole thing.

"Dylan John," he said and my mind was- Oh my word. That's my kid. I turned to him to find him handing the baby to Rosalie- to which I almost growled for- But she got him back a second later without any...blood on him in the cutest blue- My thoughts were cut off by Nessie's squeezing again. She panted as she relaxed for a second again.

Five minutes later, Carlisle had announced the second name- my daughter. Nessie, by then, was more than exhausted- I don't think there were any words invented for her situation. She kept panting for a while and let go of my hand as if she was going to fall asleep- but I knew better than that. "Elizabeth Jewel Black," Carlisle announced. This time, Bella took the baby. She was a lot slower, probably admiring how cute she was.

Another scream. All I could think that it was my fault for putting a six year old through this. (**s/n: her wedding was on her birthday so now she's six.**) But a few seconds later, she stopped all together. No more screaming, or crying, or trying to break my hand. Just complete silence. That's when I heard the baby wail. "Jake Austin Black," Carlisle announced, smiling. Nessie struggled to keep her eyes open. She frowned when Carlisle took little Jake out of the room. "Where," she started but I put my hand over her mouth. "It's over, and he'll come back. Don't worry."

"Here Jake," Rose whispered. I assumed she was talking to me, but no. She was talking to my baby, Jake Austin Black, offering him a bottle. I was ready to bite her head off till Edward yelled from downstairs, "its milk Jacob!" I step towards her to look at him. His brownish/bronze hair was short. His bangs covered his eyes, which were a bright green. His skin tone was between mine and Nessie. He inherited her cute little nose and my toothy smile. I gasped when he grabbed my finger. He was cold. "He's amazing isn't he," Rose cooed. Bella brought over Dylan. They were both identical, even with the shocking green eyes. I touched his little forehead. He was cold also.

Carlisle came back with Elizabeth. She was exactly like the other two, but I sensed something different about her. "Hi Lizzy," I smiled. And she smiled back. Her skin was also cold, but slightly warmer than her brothers. I grabbed Dylan's hand to compare temperatures, but realized his temperature was rising. We walked all three of them to Nessie. Her mouth dropped open. "Jacob, don't you see that?" I looked closely at little Elizabeth she was holding. "What am I looking for?" I concentrated harder, but Nessie had to pull down the blanket on all three to reveal their right shoulder. The Quileute Symbol.

"But how," was all I could strangle out of my mouth. "It's a tattoo," Blondie answered. "I thought I might as well put it there," she turned around. "I'm sorry it worried you." Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone had left us alone in the room.

Renesmee

They were the most beautiful people ever. My babies, Jake, Dylan, and Elizabeth. I couldn't get tired of looking at them. I smiled as they each stared back at us. Elizabeth yelled "Caw" every few seconds. "She's calling for Carlisle," daddy said. "I can see it in her thoughts," he explained. "What is she thinking," I asked immediately. "She's hungry actually. All of them are." I frowned and turned to Jacob. I grabbed his hand. "What do they eat," he wondered. "Baby food of course," Carlisle answered with three spoons and three cans of Gerber banana mush. I stood up easily. It was like the whole birth thing never happened. We both loped down stairs to the table. They each easily sat up straight. "Um, how is this going to work," Jake, I mean Jacob, asked. "I'll feed Elizabeth," Rose offered. "Then I guess I'll feed Dylan," I supposed.

I filled the tiny green spoon half way with banana mush, but he refused to open his mouth. Instead, he took the spoon away from me and began feeding himself. I speechlessly turned to Jacob who had the little spoon in his mouth. I realized Dylan was copying Jacob. "Sorry, I just wondered why he wouldn't eat it," he said as he took the spoon out. Jake grabbed the spoon from him and began feeding himself also. Elizabeth copied her brothers. We just sat and watched in amazement.

"Cawil!" We all froze. Who said that? "Cawil!" A second voice repeated. "Cawil," a third voice sounded. My mouth dropped. "Are they talking," I yelled. We found out the first voice, highest of them all, was Elizabeth. "Cawil," She yelled again, this time point to Carlisle. Carlisle stood in front of her. He walked towards her with a blank expression on his face. He blinked once, shook his head and an amused smile broke across his face. "Wow." What just happened?


	21. All Grown Up

Hi everyone! How do you like it so far. I'm not sure if you've gotten this far, but I would like to give a shoutout to Jake! :)

Nessie's son, Jake Austin Black, was named after my co-author, Jake Austin C. (i'm not dumb enough to give out is last name;)

Her other son, Dylan John, was name after one of my closet friends, Dylan John B.

And Elizabeth Jewel, well Jake and I just came up with that.

Thank you for the help ;)

* * *

Chapter 20: All Grown Up

"She's gifted," Carlisle stated. My mouth dropped even wider. "Gifted," everyone asked. "What does she do," Bella asked. "Take a look," Carlisle directed towards Elizabeth. I walked up to her slowly. Her eyes narrowed slightly, that's when I saw it. I saw Jacob standing right in front of me. I turned around because I knew he was just behind me like ten seconds ago, but there was nothing there but a mist. "Jacob," I called towards him. He just smiled. I walked forward to touch him. Then, he vanished. "Jacob," I screamed panicked. I ran towards the spot he was just at, but the mist never ended. The misty place disappeared all at once. "Nessie," someone called, hugging me and wrapping a warm arm around me. I looked up to see his worried look. "Jacob," I breathe. He wiped a tear that had formed in my eye. "What happened," he asked as I turn to glare at my daughter. Her face spasm in pain when she realized she had hurt me. "Sorry," she whispered. I smiled. She was talking.

As Edward explained to the rest her gift, I focused on Dylan, wondering if he had powers to. I stroked his check using my own power, showing him Edward playing the piano. He smiled Jacob's smiled and touched my cheek as well. I sulked when he realized he didn't have the same gift. Instead of being sad, he was angry. Then vase behind him on the table flew up and shot across the room. I screamed when it shattered. Esme rushed to clean it up. "What the hell happened," Emmett yelled. Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Language around the kids," she hissed. "Dylan's angry," Jasper stated. He sent a wave of calmness through everyone. "So he has telekinesis," Alice asked. "I wonder why I couldn't see that," she mused. I stroked his little arm. "Sweetie, don't be mad. You have an amazing gift," I sung.

Carlisle and Esme took Dylan and Elizabeth upstairs to run some test. I wanted to protest and say they're too young, but that didn't bother them at all. "So Jakey, what can you do," I asked. He tried moving the second vase, with no luck. He even tried my gift. But in the end, he could do neither. He huffed and let tears stroll down his face. "No, no, don't cry." I watched his little hand glow. He looked at it curiously and touched it to my hand. When he pulled his hand back, my hand followed. He touched his head, I touched my head. He sneezed, I sneezed. I was his copycat. But then, he concentrated. I found myself picking up the spoon on the table. I wasn't his copycat. He had control over me. "You have a gift," I replied smiling. He once again touched me with is glowing hand and I was out of his control.

"They're truly amazing," Jacob said, as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know, and they're ours." Edward and Bella were wrapping them in little cover and setting them on a blanket on the floor. They each slept peacefully. They had a long day. "Nessie," Alice called. "You can see your cottage now!"

Jacob

Alice is truly amazing. The cottage was perfect. It was in the opposite direction of Edward's cottage. There were five rooms, and a second floor. I think this is more of a condo. The living room, kitchen, dining room, and master bedroom was all on the first floor, all filled with appliances and mahogany colored furniture. The master bedroom reminded me of the great white room on Isle Nessie. There was a bathroom connected through the closet. Both rooms were bigger than the bedroom itself. We ran upstairs to the second floor. The first room was white. Nothing was in there, so probably the spare bedroom. The second room was bland, along with the rest of the rooms. The two rooms on the left had a bathroom in between them. It was painted blue, like an underwater aquarium. So that meant this side was for the boys. The bathroom on the opposite side was painted like the inside of a castle. The curtains had a picture of a beautiful prince waiting at the bottom of the fortress smiling upwards. Elizabeth would love it.

"This is amazing," Nessie yelled from a bedroom. "Alice did everything perfectly. And the kids get to decorate their own bedroom!" I smiled. If she was happy, so was I. "I knew you'd love it," I heard Blondie, er- Rosalie, squeal from downstairs. I walked down to meet her. "Thank you, for everything. This place is perfect." She smiled at me. Not smug, but with… compassion. "The kids are awake. They're looking forward to seeing their new home." Just then, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett rushed inside with one child in their arms. They had grown at least twice their original sized. Jasper noticed my frown, "Carlisle said they'll grow twice as fast as Nessie did. Plus you grew fast. He estimated around three years for full development. For the first few months, they'll be hitting a growth spurt. Then you can send them to school, they'll grow normally until they're about the size of a 20 year old." Yes. My kids will be immortal. "That's great," Nessie exclaimed, at my side.

Renesmee

They could stay with us forever. We would be one big happy immortal family. But—"What about Elizabeth," Jacob asked, worried. Oh, right. She was a girl. She wouldn't phase. Alice smiled brightly. That could only mean—"You are half werewolf," she stated pointing to Jacob. "And you are half-vampire," she also pointed to me. "Also you are half human. So she is ¾ immortal. All of them are. Even if she's a girl, I saw a vision of her being immortal. She'll be perfect!" That's all I needed to hear. I dashed up to her and hugged her, tears spilling out of my eyes. "Thank you," was all I managed to say. I looked at Dylan who was in her arms; he had grown more in the last ten minutes. They were all the size of four year olds.

"They can walk," Emmett interrupted, putting Jake down. He walked easily, even though he was born about seven hours ago. The other's stood next to him. At full vampire speed, they zoomed upstairs. I followed him at my full vampire speed, which I fully developed when I finished growing. My cell phone rung.

"Hello," I answered.

"Nessie? It's me, Izzy."

I froze. I didn't know how to reply.

"Um—there's this chick here. And she like says she knows you. And I think my brother is in love with her. And there's this other dude…"

"Wait, what are their names? Where are you?"

"Well, we're at La Push beach swimming when these people started bugging us. Leah and Brady. I think I like him. Actually, I more than like him."

Oh. My. Goodness. Leah and Brady imprinted.

"Izzy, that's wonderful!" I was getting my two best friends back.

"I'll talk to you later. They said they're going to show us something. Bye Nessie."

"Bye Izzy, see ya later."

"Wait, you'll see me later?"

"Yes. Just wait till tonight's bonfire."

"How did you know about that?"

"You'll see. Bye."

With that, I hung up. "Who was that," Jacob asked. The kids we're running around on of the empty bedrooms. "Old friends from school. The twins, Izzy and Ed. Leah and Brady imprinted on them." Jacob laughed. "Leah can't imprint. The point of imprinting is to make new baby wolves to protect the tribe. But since she's a werewolf, she can't have babies." I thought about it for a moment. All because Leah's a werewolf doesn't mean she can't have babies. No one tested that theory that's why. I grabbed his hand and replayed the whole conversation. "Hmm, well maybe she's just so pretty he thinks he's in love." I have to admit, Jacob could be right. Leah might have been all doom and gloom, but she was beautiful.

"We're leaving now," Emmett yelled up the stairs. "The stuff for their bedrooms is down here! They can decorate now if they want." The kids followed us down to say goodbye. There's was a lot of the stuff in the front yard. But they all had super strength, so they separated their stuff by themselves. "A few hours old and they don't need our help," Jacob whispered in my ear. After everything was separated, they grab their favorite colors of paint and ran up. We walked slowly up the stairs, but all the rooms we're locked. "Not till we done," Dylan yelled through the door. I laughed and decided to work on our own room.

"So what colors do we paint the walls? Tan," I asked Jacob. "Nah, it reminds me too much of Seth." We eventually agreed on a light brown color. The off-white furniture all matched perfectly. The bed in the middle, the dressers on each side, and the T.V. on the opposite wall. I collapsed on the bed, realizing how tired I was. "We're done," Elizabeth yelled from the top of the stairs. I checked the clock, which read 2:04 PM. They've only been here for 13 hours and I haven't slept. I was dead beat. "You can sleep," Jacob said stroking my hair. "I'll go look." I stood up immediately and followed. I wanted to see their rooms too. The first room was Jake's. He had painted it a light red. His bed, with the movie Cars™ bed sheets, sat in the corner. All long his wall we're shelves full of books and movies. In another corner sat a desk. His closet was separated into three parts. One had baby clothes, which he would outgrow, fast. The second was bigger clothes, for when he stopped growing. And the third part had all his toys organized neatly. "You did an amazing job," I murmured. "This is awesome," Jacob yelled, picking him up and swinging him around. "Let's look at the others."

Dylan's room was breathtaking. He had painted a grand staff over his bed. There weren't any notes on it. "Yet," he corrected. Music notes and bits of lyrics covered the wall. "It's beautiful," Jacob said, lifting his other son. "They are talented," I murmured. His dresser was painted green, along with the rest of his belongings. I noticed a guitar in the corner of his room. "Sweet," Jacob yelled as he high fived him. "Try to play something," I encouraged him. He picked it up, along with some sheet music he stashed under his bed, and played "The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose by Circa Survive." Jake sang along with him while I just stood there. "Where did he hear that song," I demanded. "Calm down Ness, Emmett played him a song or two."

I decided to leave them and look at Elizabeth's room. "Oh my god," I whispered. It was the most breathtaking room of them all. It was painted like the most beautiful garden ever. Flowers, trees, animals, and even a grand cottage, which looked similar to ours, were painted on the wall with a big white fence out front. She was standing on a little chair, painting a tree with two squirrels running up. Her paintings were wonderful. I let out a tear, "Oh Elizabeth, this is amazing!" Jacob, Jake, and Dylan were frozen at the doorway. "I think Liz won," Jake murmured. I realized that this is my daughter. This is a room in my house. And that they are amazing, talented, and special in each and every way. This was our family.

* * *

"So, what are their gifts?" Jane, Alec, Gianna, and Felix were sent away during their birth. Everyone was afraid they would attack me due to the smell of my appealing blood. Carlisle smiled brightly, while Edward rolled his eyes. We we're at the main house in the living room. "Elizabeth was the first one we discovered. She makes you see what you love most, but makes it disappear and give you a panic attack. It is all an illusion so it does not harm Bella. Dylan was next. He became angry and shot a vase across the room. He basically has telekinesis. Now Jake is very special. His hands glow, and whoever he touches, is under his control. They copy him. But not only copy, he can will them to do whatever he pleases. I have no idea how any of them inherited their gifts." Carlisle finished his statement smiling. "When do we meet them," Jane asked, with actually eagerness in her voice. This place was changing them. "Never," Jacob growled. Edward sighed. "He's right. They have heartbeats. They have blood. They smell appealing and they're defenseless." Jane and Alec exchanged a confused glance. "Where are they now," Felix asked. I decided to answer this one. Everyone else seemed irritated. But just for safety, I glanced at Edward, who nodded, for approval. "At the cottage with Rose and Emmett," I replied. "They're babysitting for us." Jane frowned. "Can we at least meet them before we leave," her brother asked, sympathetically. "Leave," I repeated.

"We are returning to Volterra, Felix and Gianna included. Aro wishes for us to return," Alec answered. "Well, please daddy," I whined. "Nothing will happen. We'll stop them if they try." He nodded. Jacob reluctantly stood up and led the way. "Momma," I heard Dylan yell. They were playing in the front yard, but halted when they saw the others. "They're amazing," Gianna crooned. They shyly hid behind Jacob's legs. Jane got down on her knees and smiled. Not her attack smile, but a truly loving smile. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Jane." She held out her hand, Elizabeth slowly reached out to shake it. "I'm Elizabeth," she replied, timidly. "Yes," Edward said out of nowhere. "Jacob wishes for you to leave now. He doesn't like you that much." Jane stood up. "I understand. Goodbye, Olympic Coven. Goodbye Nessie." She smiled and ran off, neither of them turning back.


	22. Elizabeth Jewel Call

Shoutout to Erica Bell for the beast review XOXOX Bestfrannnn. And also thanks to all my other reviewers.

Remeber when I said that Embry's story was important. This is why ;)

* * *

Chapter 21: Elizabeth Jewel Call

Embry Call

"Billy," I yelled. No reply. "Billy! Nessie's having the kids. Or maybe it's over." Still no reply. I walked into his, or Jake's former bedroom. Charlie was in there. "She's six," he whispered. "And she's having kids." Billy shot me a worried look. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was here." Apparently Sue was sick, and he needed some comfort. I just made things like 500 times harder on him. "Well, are you guys coming or," I totally screwed this up. "Yea," Charlie said. He got up and wheeled Billy to Jacob's Rabbit.

"So how did this happen," Charlie asked. He was at the wedding, but he couldn't believe this. "Well, the same way other babies are made," Billy answered for me. Charlie muttered," damn pedophile". I laughed so loud, people in other cars we're staring. "What," he asked. I tried to calm myself. "Charlie, Jacob is not a pedophile. She's his imprint and they're both mentally old enough to be in love." He just stared. "How did you hear me, he asked, shocked. I smiled. "Werewolf senses. Now that you're married to a formal tribe leader, you have to learn all the legends." I told him everything. Jacob would kill me later, but he can handle it. "So my daughter's a vampire," he exploded. I put my poker face on and nodded. "I want to be one too," he said after a while. I slammed the breaks. "But Sue," I started, but was cut off. "I want to be with Bella forever."

I finally reached the house. Charlie hadn't said another word after Billy explained vampires were rarely allowed on the Rez. "Jacob," I yelled as we got out of the car. As usual, Nessie beat him out. "Grandpa," she yelled. Everyone had lined up on the porch. "Where's Jacob," I asked, since he wasn't with the rest. "Getting the kids ready for the bonfire," Rose said. "Kidssssss," Charlie said, exaggerating the 's'. "There are three," Nessie said proudly. "Charlie, meet Dylan," she said, as a boy, about five years old, ran at vampire speed. Charlie gasped. "Meet Jake," she continued. A similar boy ran by his side. Charlie smiled but remained quest. "And finally, meet Elizabeth." A little girl stood proudly at her mother's side. As soon as we locked eyes, she smiled.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the light tan skin mini version of Jacob. All the lines that held me to my life were slice apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- my loyalty for my pack, my love for my mother, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, myself- disconnected from me in that second- snip, snip, snip- and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing-to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now-how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the baby girl at Renesmee's side that held me here now.

Elizabeth.

"Embry," Jacob called, standing at the doorway. "I need to see you inside." I just stood there. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Now," Jacob said, obviouslyangry. He already knew. I followed him through the obnoxiously small doorway. "Yes?" He crossed his arms over his chest, but smiled. "I'm happy for ya man, but, why out of every girl in the world you choose my daughter who isn't even 24 hours old yet?" I sighed, but smiled with him. "Sorry, it's involuntary. Alice," I said quietly. She immediately walked in. "Yes Embry," it's funny how the vamps are nice to me now. Like I'm their second son. "How will Nessie react when I tell her-," she held up a finger motioning me to stop. "She'll be irritated, but happy. She won't attack you. Set in stone." I smiled, but frowned again. "What about the rest of her family?" She just dashed out.

Jacob nodded for me to go. The second I got down the final step, Elizabeth leaped into my arms. "Hi," she said in the most perfect voice. She smelled like raindrops (yes they have a smell.) "I'm Elizabeth." He held out her tiny hand for me to shake. Only a few hours old and she had perfect grammar and articulation."I'm Embry," I responded. I gave her a quick wink which made her smile and blush. I laughed. "What's your last name," her smiled disappeared as she gave me the cutest pout on the whole planet. "Call," I told her quickly. She looked so sad and it sent a burning feeling to my heart. Her smile returned. She dropped down and began to dance. "I'm Elizabeth Jewel Call," she sang. Elizabeth Jewel Call, I like the sound of that.

Renesmee

"Embry did WHAT to my daughter," I screamed through the whole house. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Imprinted. Look at her now." She was dancing across the lawn singing, "I'm Elizabeth Jewel Call." I smiled. Elizabeth Jewel call sounded nice. I actually didn't mind as much as before. "They do make a cute couple," I had to admit. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Bonfire's in a few, I'll load up everyone."

"Nessie," Izzy yelled. She ran up and hugged me. "Oh my goodness it's been months! How are you? Where do you go to school now? Why haven't you called me?" She was overwhelming me with questions. Just as I thought, Brady came and slung his arm around her. "Hi Ness." I waved back. I didn't know Brady much. He and Collin were pretty close. "Mommy," Elizabeth yelled over. "Can I play with Embry, mommy," she asked, with her best pout. I laughed, but Izzy gasped. "Sure, and tell Jake to quit beating up Paul," I yelled as she sped toward Embry's direction. She leaped and he automatically caught her. "Paul," I yelled. He was dangling little Jake by his ankles. "Jeez Nessie, I'm not hurting him." Jake curled himself up and managed to kick Paul in the jaw, causing Paul to let go, which sent Jake flying to the ground. I gasped, but with his vampire/werewolf abilities, he landed lightly on his feet. "You're getting your ass kicked," Rachael murmured.

"You have kids," Izzy yelled. Everyone turned to look, but I just laughed and answered. "Yes. I'm married too." She looked at me like I was the craziest person ever. "To who," she asked. Then, Jacob slid his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Izzy blushed and looked away. "Where's Ed," I tried to change the subject. She glanced over her shoulder and I followed her gaze. And there was Ed and Leah, just like they said over the phone. "Story time," Quil screamed and threw 7 year old Claire into the air. "He's gonna drop her," Izzy whispered, frightened. I used my power. _No he won't silly. After you hear the legends, you'll understand._

I watched my kids' reaction as they listened to the legends. Elizabeth curled up to Embry's side, half asleep. They haven't slept much since they were born. Dylan sitting next to Jacob, hanging on to every word Billy said. And Jake was sitting next to Paul and Rachael. They were happy. I loved the thought of them growing up to be werewolves and being immortal. I could have them forever.

"Okay people, get the hell off of my beach," Sam howled. So technically it was his beach. And technically he was still Alpha. So everyone listen. "Should we tell them now," Leah asked Brady. "The sooner the better. Nessie," he called my name. I ran over to him, Jacob and the kids following behind. "I think it would be better if you went with us. Izzy and Ed know you best."

I followed them to an open field. Jacob, Embry, Leah, and Brady lined up facing their audience. "Are you ready for this," Embry asked. Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "What are you going to show us," Izzy wasn't sure if she should be here. Jacob decided it was his turn to speak. "Phase in 3-2-1!" They all jump forward and turned into the horse size wolf they are. Izzy's eyes widen. "Daddy's a wolf," Jake yelled, and ran over to pet his father. "Who," Ed asked. He seemed to react to this calmly. "The russet wolf is Jake. Embry is the gray one with spots. Leah is the silver one. And Brady is the-" I couldn't even finish before I busted out laughing. "Brady's the purple wolf," Dylan laughed with me. He whined and then lay on the ground. Izzy sat next to him and pet him. "You're still the cutest," she assured him. He got back up and they all ran into the woods. "So you're married to a werewolf," Ed mused. "Wow."

* * *

**Imprint**

**By: Sherry Smith**

Asleep she bends in a nautilus shape.  
I imagine her full of airy spiral chambers  
buoyant with dream images  
not anchored to any stories.  
Float up to leaves, fall down as snow.

She is in the spaces  
between each rattling breath.  
or in small coughs,  
or in the way she startles  
at noise I don't hear.

A fever, back from a rush to the E.R.,  
her feet in cotton socks.  
She has not yet stood.  
Her feet have never felt her heaviness  
reflected from the ground.

Her outline blurs at dusk  
like the shadow of her cat balloon.  
It could float away from me  
on a string not wound  
tight enough.  
I could lose sight of it to night  
without moon or stars.

But when I lift her, she has left an imprint  
of weight on the bed.  
She keeps her arms, tree-branch strong, crossed  
over her heartbeat.


	23. Declared

Shoutout to all who is reading :) Espically my friends. Jake Mireya Erica and Justin!

* * *

Chapter 22: Declared

We were living our perfect life. My kids were growing. They looked about twelve now. They should both start growing regularly this year. Even if they're only a few months old, they look 12.

"Nessie," Jacob yelled. "I can't find them!" I rolled over and groan. I was still half asleep. "Nessie," Jacob was shaking me now. "What Jacob," I murmured. "The kids are gone," he yelled. It took me a while to finally understand what he was saying. I shot up and darted to Dylan's room. Empty. Jake's room. Empty. Elizabeth's room. Empty. I stood panicked in the hallway. I smelled a familiar scent. One I could never forget, because I believed I was their friend. Jane and Alec's scent lingered to Elizabeth's window, which was slightly crack. "No," I whispered horrified. The Volturi had taken my children; I planned on getting them back. I sprinted out of the house, no caring about the crashing sound I heard in the kitchen. I ran towards the mansion. I heard a howl behind me from Jacob. A huge tear ran down his face. "I know. We're getting them back. I don't care how many people I have to kill to do it." He growled, but in agreement.

Everyone was waiting for me in the living room, even Momma and Daddy. I started thinking, Daddy. They took them. Jane and Alec were at my house and they took my kids. I'm going to kill everyone I possibly can to get them back. He gasped when I thought of the scents of my once closest friends. "Edward, what," Carlisle asked, obviously sensing the tension. "They took the kids to the Volturi. Jane and Alec." "What," Alice yelled. "I'm watching every member of the Volturi and none of them had made a decision. I can't see Jane and Alec, and they're not going to the Volturi." Jacob ran in. "Where are they going then," he asked, frantic. "I don't know," Alice yelled. "I can't see." She growled and sat on the couch. She hated it when she couldn't see anything. "Let's just follow their scent and kill them," Emmett suggested. Mostly everyone agreed. As they were getting ready to go, I remembered something. "Wait. If Alice can't see them, that means they have someone from La Push with them."

"Jacob, call everyone on the Rez and find out who's missing," Carlisle yelled. Once again, everyone began packing. "Nessie, Alice, Bella, and Rose will stay here." "What," several people screamed at once. "I'm going," I said. I wasn't going to be left behind. "We are to," they others said. "No." "Yes." They spent half an hour arguing while Jacob was still calling. "I know who's with them," Jake called after a while. "Who," everyone yelled. "Collin."

Collin? Collin? Collin! What? I tried to give him another chance, but ok. I see how it is. "Well let's go," I yelled and zoomed out the door with my backpack. Esme and Carlisle were staying behind. We followed their scent from my house. Since I run slower than the rest, Emmett scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. They ran around the Rez, but Jacob headed straight to tell Billy and Sam. We stopped on the other side to wait for Jacob. "Collin waited here," he said as he approached, Embry behind him.

Jacob

_Jake man wassup, _Seth asked. Ha. I just ignored him.

_Bro, are you okay? _Embry was on patrol too.

_No._

_What's wrong, _Seth wondered. _Are the kids okay?_

I sighed mentally. _Embry, maybe you should phase back. You don't need to hear this. _

_What? What's wrong? Is Elizabeth okay? _Of course he would be worried about his imprint.

_I'm phasing back. Leah's home, _Seth announced.

_Jake man, don't play with me. Are they okay?_

_No. I don't know. Maybe. But most likely no. _

_What are you talking about?_

_Jane and Alec kidnapped them. They have Collin with them. I'm searching for his scent._

A piercing howl flowed through the air.

_Jane's power! She'll hurt her. _

_I know, Embry. We'll get them back before the day is over. I found Collin's scent. They'll be fine. _

_Collin's a dead bitch __**(haha get it? Collin's a dead female dog XD. Okay back to the story**__)_

Renesmee

We continued running, but stopped very soon. "My garage," Jacob asked. He had a worried look on his face. We were in Seattle at the garage Jake, Embry, and Quil worked at. He unlocked the door and we searched inside. We walked deeper in until we saw Collin. We all hissed and backed up to the wall. Jane and Alec walked out. "What," I asked but stopped talking. I didn't want to give anything away. **(at the end of the chapter is Elizabeth's POV)**

Another person stepped out. The mirror on the side of the car shone light. His face was heart-shaped. She at first looked like a young boy with the hood covering her long, golden hair. Her extremely pale skin gave out the obvious, but there was something different about her. Her figure moved down the line. When she finally removed her hood, it all made sense now.

Isn't it strange, when two of your childhood friends show up at your house as vampires? Isn't it strange, that two former Volturi guards appear at your school? And isn't it weird, that two more guards appear, seemingly kicked out. At first, no. But now it all clicked. Her brown hair bounced as she trotted towards us, somehow slamming us against the wall. The girl's physical shield held all 9 of us against the wall. "Who is she? Which one," Rose asked. "She's Sissy," daddy answered, not taking his eyes off her. A low whimper caught my attention. Forcing my head to turn left, there lied two muzzled wolves, one gold and one white. Jake and Dylan phased. And gagged next to them, was Elizabeth. Embry followed my gaze and smiled. "Elizabeth," he breathed. She smiled back but immediately began to cry.

"Collin," Alice asked. She hadn't said much on the way here. Neither have the others. Why are they so quiet? "I know you see the outcome," he taunted. She held still and simply asked, "Why?" A rustling in the back caught my attention. "He's here," Collin spoke. And out of the darkness, came Caius. "Where are they? The illegal immortals," he asked, his eyes falling on Elizabeth. A crooked smirk grew on his face. "Ah. This child is illegal? I don't see how she broke the Volturi's laws." Jane decided to speak then. "She is Renesmee's and Jacob daughter. And behind her are their sons." She smiled proudly, as if she aced a test. He pulled out his lighter, ready to burn all three of them. But Collin attacked, along with Missy and someone I didn't see luring in the background. Nahuel helped, each grabbing Caius, Jane, or Alec. Still keeping her focus on us, Sissy started a fire, in which they threw the Guards in.

* * *

*Elizabeth's point of view:

Elizabeth Jewel Black

Where are my eyes? My mouth? My legs? My arms? My ears? Where is my body? I guessed I did sigh, though I didn't hear nor feel it. The next this I felt was pain. Every bone in my body ached, along with every tissue of my being. I gazed above to see cars. "I see she is awake," a dead voice spoke, most likely feminine. It went black again. I tried to sit up, but still couldn't feel anything. "Jake," I called. "Dylan!" The blackness disappeared. I heard low whines like little dogs. I turned my head slightly to see two muzzled wolves. One gold; one white. "Jake," I whispered. The white wolf sat up straighter to look at me, but was crumpled back down in pain. "No! Stop it," I screamed, but I was helpless. I just heard a little giggle. "Master Alec," the little voice said. "They're here," she sang, a little taunting in her voice.

"Who's here," I asked. The wolves growled, I mean—Dylan and Jake growled. Like before, Dylan fell to the ground, howling like crazy. "Stop it," I hissed. Dumb girl looked me in the eye. I used my power. She automatically froze. I gave her the illusion of a person. This boy was buried deep in the back of her mind. It took me a while to draw out the picture. This was the most important thing to her, this boy, and way too old for her. "Toby, your alive," she asked. I kept drawing memories of this boy to use against her. But I saw it all. The man with jet black hair, gleaming red eyes, flimsy pale skin, and a dark robe on had suck all the blood out of Toby. He couldn't have been no older than 17. And now that I thought about it, they looked related. And then Felix, the man who stayed at our house, bit the twins.

"Elizabeth," I heard Embry breathe. I lost focus for one second which is enough for her to skid back. I frantically searched for Embry, and returned his smiled. But I sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. I knew I was going to die.

* * *

*Next on Falling Dusk.

"Your outnumbered, Nessie. What are you going to do now?" _Daddy help_, I pleaded. He just hung his head. "No," I whispered. The boy holding my daughter tilted her head back and slowly brought the blade to her neck. "Please don't," Embry cried, restricted like the rest of us. "Why," Jacob asked him. "Why are you going this to us?" The boy smiled. "Because I can," was all he simply said.


	24. And Then

I think this is the shortest chapter! :) All smiles that I got around that Error Type 2 thing. Need the link too? Message me n I'll send it to you :)

* * *

Chapter 23: And then…

"What? Why-" Collin spoke before Jacob could finish. "Once upon a time there was a coven. This wasn't an ordinary coven though. These vampires wouldn't drink human blood. You knew them right," he asked, referring to us. "They were called the Denali coven: Kate, Carmen, Tanya, Elezar, and Irina. And as you know, they lost their mother because she created an immortal child. The day Irina was sulking through the woods, she decided to forgive which is the only reason I let her by." "So it's your fault Irina told the Volturi," Jacob asked. "No. I begged her not to go. She didn't know why, but she couldn't leave without me. Right before she left, I got around to telling her the legends…" Wait. The only reason a werewolf tells an outsider the legends—Collin imprinted on Irina. "Oh," Daddy read my mind and understood too. "I had to wait with you in that meadow. I waited for her to come back, just as she promised. And I stood there and watched her die. I'm amazed you didn't catch it, Jacob." I wanted to walk forward so bad. And I did. "Nessie, get back," they all tried to warn me. It was three on one. "And it's your fault she died. You took away the most important thing in my world. Now I'll take the most important thing in yours." She grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder. "I wouldn't win against Jacob, so I decided to do someone less extreme."

"Your out numbered, Nessie. What are you going to do now?" _Daddy help_, I pleaded. He just hung his head. "No," I whispered. The boy holding my daughter tilted her head back and slowly brought the blade to her neck. "Please don't," Embry cried, restricted like the others. "Why," Jacob asked him. "Why are you going this to us?" The boy smiled. "Because I can," was all he simply said. I stared at my daughter, and she stared back. Tears rolled down both our eyes. Not only because this may be the last day she live, but also because of the thick, purple smoke that filled the air. Right as he was about to move, a small figure flew through the air, knocking Collin over. They fought for a while. There was a gray cloak covering her, so we only got glimpses of her pale skin. I knew it was a girl. I just did. "Missy," Sissy hissed. "What are you doing?" She turned her head away to help, and everyone leaped forward, Jacob grabbing me, Embry grabbing Elizabeth. The two wolves followed us out.

We ran. Never stopping till we were back at Jacob's house. Jacob and Embry stayed outside, helping the boys back inside. When they finally came inside, I dashed straight to Jacob. "We did it," I said, hugging him. "I told you so." Jake and Dylan joined in our little group hug. It was a family reunion, missing someone though. I turned searching for her. Elizabeth and Embry were having their own little reunion. Can't separate imprints for long. Or they might just go crazy.

"Kids," Billy acknowledged. "Grandpa," Jake said, obviously remembering him. "Hi," Dylan second. Elizabeth and Embry remained quiet in their own little world. "Shall we see if the Cullens are back," he asked. We all nodded and piled into Jacob's car. "Do you think they made it," Jacob was worrying about my family. "I wouldn't mind if Blondie was missing a few pieces," he murmured after no one answered. "Jacob," Billy scolded him. "C'mon dad, I'm just joking." We drove and drove. No matter how fast Jacob was going, I felt like it would take days for us to make it. _Daddy, were coming over. Please tell me you're okay,_ I thought. We wove through the path, and he and momma we waiting on the porch. Before he even stopped the car, I ran out and hugged them. "It was three on six, at least two vampires against one. You honestly thought we were going to die?" I laughed. It did seem funny that I thought they wouldn't make it. The Cullens, and Blacks, are invincible.

* * *

Review 3333333333333


	25. Epilogue

Finally! Thank you for all the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer does. I own Jake Austin Black, Dylan John Black, Elizabeth Jewel Black, Sissy & Missy Vega, Melonie, all of Nessie's childhood friends, and all of Nahuel's siblings.

There will be sequels! Which I will post at the end of this chapter so I don't give anything away ;) :)

Shoutout to Jake Campbell (who I based Jake Black off of) ! Thank you so much for reading :)

Shoutout to Erica Bell! Thanks for being a good friend and critizing every little thing I do ;)

Shoutout to Justin Garrett! Who's too lazy to read this far -_- you'll get here eventually :)

Shoutout to Mireya Gutierrez! For reading this cause you felt like it :)

Enjoy this final chapter of Falling Dusk: Renesmee's Story

* * *

Epilogue

"Mom, what if none of the kids like me," Elizabeth asked. I just laughed at her. "You have Embry," Jacob pointed out. "I know everyone will like us," Dylan said. Jake nodded in agreement. Super cute triplets who looked exactly alike are really hard to resist. "But you have Dreamer, Dylan," Jake pointed out. Dreamer was Ed and Leah's daughter. "I know. But who doesn't like us." We all laughed then. Two out of three of our kids had imprinted. The only one left was Jake, but he could catch a girl in a heartbeat. All of them could. "Bye Lizzy," Embry kissed her, not pulling away for a long time. Jacob grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Keep your mouth of my daughter, Em." Of course Jacob meant it jokingly. "Fine bruh, but don't get mad when you have a bunch of little baby wolves to feed." He growled then. Leah was with her brother Seth and would pick Dylan up later. "Ok. Out of my car," Jacob yelled. The kids piled up on the sidewalk in front of Port Angeles High. Jake locked his eyes on a girl. Her brown eyes were brought out with dark eyeliner. Her straight, black hair hung past her shoulders, with blonde tips. She was listening to an iPod until she met Jake's eyes too. She bashfully walked up to him and held out a hand. "Hi," she smiled, timidly. "I'm Kellie King."

If you asked anyone, they would say it was just a crush. If you ask her or Jake, they would say love at first sight. If you asked me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I would say Jake found his soul mate. But if you ask a Quileute, they would say imprint…

The End

* * *

This is it :) The story is over. Nessie's and Jacob's love story has come to an end :( But what about their kids? Find out in their stories coming soon!

Elizabeth and Embry- Falling Dusk: Starlight

Dylan and Dreamer- Falling Dusk: Moonrise

Jake and Kellie- Falling Dusk: Sunset

Kellie King is based off on of my real friends whose name is Kellie King :) This is the end of Falling Dusk: Renesmee's Story. Keep and eye out for the sequel. I'll post the sequels on this story whenever I start them :) I love yall! Thank you for reading!


	26. NOTICE :

FINALLY! Chapter one of FallingDusk: Starlight has been updated )))) SMILES!

the Story number is : 6851487

Embry and Elizabeth's Story!

And Chapter one of Moonrise!

the Story number is:6864 254

And Chapter one of Sunset!

the Story number is: 6870300

Kisses!

-A


End file.
